


I Thought I Knew ( Hosie)

by Inlovewitthemoney



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Main Hosie, Slight Handon, Slight Posie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewitthemoney/pseuds/Inlovewitthemoney
Summary: Josie sighed in frustration seeing the girl backing up " Hope why are you backing away from me?"Hope shook her head moving slightly getting ready to turn around and run into the forest." Your not leaving me!! Your not leaving me" Josie cried out in outrage.Hope shook her head " you won't be  alone...I'm not leaving you alone, I'd offer for you to come with me but you'd regret it." Seeing that look on Josie's face made her want to cry but she needed to do this....she had to do this"No...no.. your going to come back with me and everything will be fine..."Hope shook her head " this is for the best." Josie needed to move on....to be happy without her....it was for the best. It was for her own safety.





	1. Chapter 1

Hopes chest felt heavy. She felt like she couldn't breath. She was up to her head in cold dark water and the only one who could pull her out of it she couldn't have. It was torturous.

Josie being missing that night at party had been one of the most scariest experiences in her 17 years of living. That was saying alot considering all the stuff she had been through in her reasonably short years of living. 

Hope had thought about shifting to clear all thoughts out of her head to be able to smell Josie and get to her quicker, but Hope deflected those thoughts immediately. If Hope were to shift and find Josie people would have asked how she had known her scent so well and this was no one's problem but Hope's. 

When they had found Josie her head had been briefly pulled out of the water for her to get about two minutes of oxygen before she was submerged again when Josie had left to take a shower. 

Hope didn't know why this was happening to her.... She had never asked for this. Why did she feel this way? 

When dancing with Rafael  after the zombie incident his hand around her waist didn't feel right. It felt almost like someone was whispering don' t do it....but she did it anyway plastering a fake smile on her face before continuing to dance with him.

Something told her to check on Josie, to check in...it was more of an order from the inner depths of her soul so she performed a spell... A small one to just give her a glimpse of what Josie was doing.

It showed Josie walking out of what Hope assumed to be the bathroom, before unexpectedly meeting up with Penelope Park. Much to Hope's dismay Penelope started to do what she did best....seduce. 

Which soon led to them kissing.....Josie looked a little hesitant before continuing and making sure to say that she hated her. Penelope nodded in a sickly sweet fashion and responded with a soothing " I know." Before resuming her kiss with Josie. 

Hope knew that Penelope was bad for Josie, heck she was probably the worst but Josie seemed to like her and that's all Hope wanted for Josie, for her to be happy. And if that meant that Josie was with Penelope Park (the dark lord herself) then that's how it had to be. 

That was when Hope had decided to stop the spell and tried to focus on literally anything else. Hope had felt a painful ache in her chest and decided to tell Rafael that she was tired and it was getting late, only one of those were true and it was the latter. 

Hope had gone to her room to change into something more comfy before setting off to her nightly run. Hope had taken her time walking down the corridors when she suddenly felt really sad. It wasn't weird because she was never sad, it was weird because she was sad right then. 

Something inside her said to follow her instincts, so she did and soon found herself in front of Josie and Lizzie's cry's. Hope had heard a bit of the conversation before full on sobbing had occurred. 

Hope felt herself feeling sorry for the Saltzman's, even lizzie believe it or not. Josie's normally sweet smelling scent was mixed with salty tears...Hope had felt herself reaching towards the door knob but stopped herself, this was a family moment...so she should give them their time.

Hope walked outside and made her way towards the woods making sure no one saw her before shifting. She needed to be extra careful because it seemed that the werewolf part of her had taking a liking to Josie, especially when she had shifted. 

Hope had barely been in her wolf form for thirty seconds before her wolf tried to steer her in Josie's direction. Hope fought it until her wolf gave up with a sad whimper. 

Hope ran deep into the forest with only one important thought in mind ' she had to get this under control'


	2. Chapter 2

Hope woke up inside the corridor. How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was her eating the rabbit she had caught deep in the woods.... how had she gotten here? Hope sniffed trying to figure out where she was....she instantly recognized the scent, she scrambled to her feet....how had she ended up in front of Lizzie and Josie's bedroom? 

Hope started to turn to walk away when the door that she had just left from opened to reveal a half asleep Josie.clad in only a tank top and some very short and tight shorts that clung to her body in a way that shouldn't be legal....suddenly Hope's mouth felt very dry...hope gulped searching for a hint of moisture in the desert that was now her mouth but to no avail. 

Josie opened the door wide...she yawned " You wanna come in?" she asked in her sweet half asleep tone....Hope really should be going but the sweet way she asked how could she say no? 

Hope licked her lips before walking in and looking around where was Lizzie?...Josie closed the door.

Hope sat on Josie's bed trying to look anywhere but at Josie" Lizzie left earlier if your wondering," Josie said walking towards the bed and sitting next to Hope before stretching...Hope looked at Josie...was she doing this on purpose? 

When Josie had sat down her shorts had ridden up leaving little if anything to the imagination. Hope sighed before giving up 'forget it' she thought... her hand reached towards Josie's face before brushing her hair behind her ear before bringing her palm to the brunettes cheek.....Josie leaned into hopes touch slightly waking up more and more with every gentle stroke of Hope's fingers.

Soon Hope was loosing all of her self control to her wolf... " Come here" Hope ordered, her alpha side was making an appearance earlier then expected. Her and Josie shouldn't be interrupted considering it was a Saturday. Josie nodded, now fully awake and scooted closer to Hope on the bed.

Hope laughed internally that was....cute but not what she meant. Hope reached over and placed her hands on the girls waist and with no effort and placed Josie to where she was sitting on Hope's lap straddling her. Hope brushed Josie's hair away from her neck and looked up at Josie's chocolate orbes. " May I?" hope asked, Josie nodded eagerly.

Hope pressed gentle kisses to Josie's nape going up until she got to the top of her jugular near her carotid artery....hope suddenly stopped, her hands gripping roughly at Josie's hips as her switch flipped. 

Her nose grazed over Josie's neck as she breathed in Josie's scent, her eyes glowed yellow and her canines released. Josie's eyes rolled into the back of her head when hopes hands drifted from her hips to her milky thighs, hope gripped so hard that Josie was sure their would be bruising tomorrow but Josie couldn't find it in herself to care. 

Josie's head dipped back as Hope sucked on the tender skin of her neck creating what would surely be a very dark hickey in a couple of hours. Hope's mouth hovered over Josie's neck her canines sliding over the sensitive skin making Josie let out a moan that brought Hope to her senses. 

Hope brought her face out of Josie's neck....she shouldn't be doing this...they shouldn't be doing this. Hope brought her hands back to Josie's waist and lifted her up to place Josie on the bed... she needed to leave now before what just happened occurred again, because she wasn't so sure that she would be able to stop herself this time. 

Hope cleared her throat " I should leave." and Josie didn't disagree with her or even open her mouth to say anything because she wasn't sure that after what happened she could speak a coherent sentence...so she just stayed silent until long after Hope left

An hour or two later Lizzie came through the door saying her goodbyes to MG before closing the door and locking eyes with her twin. " What happened to you?" Lizzie had asked seeing the star struck look on her face. Josie's clothes were a bit ruffed up but lizzie much to Josie's luck assumed it was from sleeping.... 

Josie soon decided that it must have been her imagination because it was highly improbable that Hope Mikaelson had come into her room and practically claimed her body.... So she got back under the covers and drifted off to sleep hoping that she had dreams about literally anything other than Hope Mikaelson.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope's heart was racing incredibly fast as she walked down the corridors, she was hoping to put enough space between her and Josie that she wouldn't still have Josie's pleasure filled face engraved in her head. 

Hope had to admit that having Josie sitting on her lap felt absolutely euphoric, she had felt at peace almost as if no harm could come to either of them if they were together. Hope desperately wanted to feel like that again, for them to be in that position again, for her to finish what she had started with Josie. 

But it was good that Hope had stopped because things were getting too serious, something had happened that had never happened before....Hope's canines had come out and she had almost bitten Josie. What's worse is that she had wanted to bite Josie...she had wanted to sink her canines in and never let go. 

Hope needed to call her Aunt Freya to see if she knew anything or if anything like that had happened between her and Aunt Keelin. When Hope had gotten to her room she had called her aunt...and much to her dismay her aunt knew nothing helpful but had promised to call her back when she knew more.

About 2 hours later Hope had decided that in the mean time Hope needed to get some food....the eating hall wasn't far from her room and she suddenly felt very hungry.

When Hope had made her way to the eating hall she was suddenly hit with so many different scents....this is part of the reason why she was a loner...there were way too many people. Hope didn't like big crowds of people. it was part of the reason that she didn't really go to parties. Except for Josie and Lizzie's ( mainly because she was fond of Josie). 

Hope had decided that she was going to eat alone today...she didn't quite feel like dealing with people today, her senses were on over drive today and so every little thing annoyed her. Hope felt like something was going to majorly piss her off today. So after she got her lunch to go she headed toward the door but was stopped by the blonde Saltzman twin.

lizzie looked absolutely pissed...livid if you will " what have you done to my sister?!" lizzie screeched drawing several peoples attention to them but others just ignored her having grown used to Lizzie's antics.

Hope grimaced, her ears being pierced by Lizzie's screeching voice....other than a few hickeys and maybe a canine induced scratch she hadn't done anything to Josie, she hadn't done anything to Josie that the blonde had reason to be this upset about.

" What's wrong with Josie?" Hope asked her eyes flashing yellow in worry... what was happening to her? They now had more people looking at them including Penelope Park. Lizzie studied Hope's facial expression and came to the conclusion that she really didn't know what was wrong with her sister.

Lizzie glanced at hopes glowing eyes " She's-....she's been moaning your name in her sleep." Lizzie said surprising the people who were eavesdropping and Hope. Hope's mind was going 100 miles a minute...Lizzie couldn't be serious. Penelope Park looked absolutely astonished...and well pissed.

Hope didn't know if she could have an appropriate response to that, a part of her was happy that Josie was thinking of her in her sleep but another part of her found Lizzie's claims a little unbelievable. " A-are you sure that you didn't hear her wrong?" Hope had to be assured that lizzie had heard what she thought she had. 

Frankly Hopes eyes were creeping Lizzie out " No I heard her loud and clear....she said it several times...she's still saying it if you wanna hear." Hope thought about Lizzie's offer and decided she should hear for herself.

Hope nodded and soon her and Lizzie were making their way down the corridor...the silence was comforting considering that earlier Lizzie had almost busted Hope's eardrum. When they made it to their room lizzie opened the door and gestured for Hope to go in, Hope obliged and walked in.

when she walked in the comforting scent that was purely Josie washed over her... Hope was approaching Josie's bed when she heard it " Hope....mmm. Hope.." Josie moaned and she didn't sound like she was in any pain...quite the opposite really she was just tossing and turning.

Hope sat on Josie's bed and suddenly had an idea. Hope inched closer to Josie and reached her hand towards her cheek and gently stroked it, Josie unconsciously leaned into her hand, her arms reaching out to wrap around Hope's waist. Josie pulled Hope into bed with her, hope not so gracefully landed on top of Josie. If Josie was anyone else hope would have been furious but she wasn't, she was Josie.

Hope quickly reversed their position to where Josie was on top of her laying on her chest. Josie nuzzled her head into Hope's neck. " what just happened?" lizzie asked, her normally rude attitude was replaced by concern. 

Hope looked down at Josie, she looked peaceful and she wasn't moaning her name anymore " I'm not sure.." Hope answered not taking her eyes off the sleeping girl. Hope's phone buzzed and Hope took it out of her pocket, it was her Aunt Freya.

"Hello?" Hope answered as Josie nuzzled impossibly closer to her chest.

"I've got news...." Her Aunt said with a sigh, her tone was worrying her.

Hope looked up and into Lizzie"s worried eyes and back down at Josie's sleeping form and then Hope found the strength to speak " Tell me."


	4. Chapter 4

Hope pressed the speaker button so Lizzie could hear too. Hope's Aunt cleared her throat before speaking again 

" I made a trip to the Bayou, I made sure to bring Keelin along just incase anything were to go down. I asked them if they knew anything similar to what you were going through and they said yes but they said that I could read about it on my own. They gave me one really big book." Hope listened attentively

Freya sighed on the other end of the phone " The book seemed pretty useless but then I got to a very interesting chapter that told a very intriguing story. You might want to get comfortable and sit down for this part." Freya informed her 

" Apparently there were 2 people 500 years ago their names were Sebastian Tram and Lily Black, they were a bonded pair...otherwise known as a mated pair...the first mated pair. They were the first mated pair of werewolves that werewolf history has ever seen, apparently the first and last. Sebastian and lily belonged to a pack called the shadows, primarily because they were mostly just a rumor and no one had ever met a member of that pack...no none was sure they existed. Their alpha's name was Seth Carson he was quite taken with Lily, he developed deep affections for her, when he found out she had planned to marry Sebastian her told her of his feelings. Lily informed him that she was in love with Sebastian which only deepened Seth's hatred for the man. When Seth found out that he couldn't persuade Lily to wed him instead he had them killed. What nobody knew was that Lily Black was actually a witch and the spirits of the dead witches didn't take so kindly to one of their own kind being brutally murdered especially since when she died she was with child so they created a spell. A spell that ensured that Sebastian and Lily's story would be told and their story finished." After all of that Hope didn't know what to say but she still didn't understand what all of that had to do with her and Josie.

" This is where you and Josie come in... the book says that Sebastian and Lily's story would be completed by slight reincarnation. A witch and a werewolf would be mated 500 years later and were supposed to be the first mated pair in 500 years. Only just now realizing Josie was your mate makes sense because you needed to trigger your transformation first. The reincarnation part is the part of you and Josie's souls that call out to each other, so apparently a part of your soul is Sebastian's and a part of Josie's is Lily's....but you aren't them...the souls make you find each other but any impulses or urges you feel are purely of your own free will. along with a part of their souls both of you will face Sebastian and Lily's enemy's." Freya finished.

" so basically we don't have a choice?" Josie asked yawning slightly but not showing any signs of wanting to move from her position on top of the auburn haired girl. 

Hope looked down at the girl.... when had she woken up? Had she been awake the whole time? Had she heard the whole conversation. 

" you have a choice...you both will just come back to each other though, the book didn't say you couldn't be with other people it just said that you guys are mean for each other." Freya reassured

Hope took her phone off of speaker " what about that other thing I asked you about?" hope said lowering her voice.

" oh...about that apparently her blood and smell is supposed to call to you enticing you to bite her. your smell will call to her and comfort her but keep in mind that even though she's a witch its been made so she can bite you too if she chooses supposedly being your mate when she's ready she developes canines only meant for mating. The bite completes the bond because its a werewolf mating trait but whatever you do don't bite her, I don't know if the vampire part of you will turn her into a Tribrid like you or a Heritic. According to the book when a supernatural creature claims its mate or bites in your case it creates a physical, emotional, and spiritual bond, ensuring that you cant be unfaithful and that you can sense when your mate is in trouble or pain." Hope didn't know how to take that news....finding out that you were mated to someone was one thing but finding out that you were always going to have to fight the urge to skin your canines into her neck was another.

What if she accidentally hurt Josie? Her and Josie needed to stay away from each other because the urge to bite her was strong. 

" Thanks for telling me Aunt Freya but I've got to go." Freya said that it was okay. And to call her if she had any further questions.

Hope sat up on the bed being extra careful to be gentle untangling Josie from her body. Hope took one last look at Josie before speaking.

" My Aunt said that my smell should comfort her so I will bring some of my clothes.... its not good for me and her to be round each other so you wont see us together again." Hope spoke directly to lizzie not sparing Josie a glance. This is for the best.

And with that Hope took off towards her room gathered about five of her shirts and headed back to the twins room. when she got there Josie was sitting up on the bed with a look of sheer defiance on her face she was obviously going to argue with her.

Hope sat her shirts on the bed and headed towards the door before she was stopped. " don't I get a say in this?" Josie had run up to block Hope's way out.

Hope needed to get out of here before Josie persuaded her to change her mind about what's best. " No. We need to stay away from each other Josie I could hurt you. and I don't want to hurt you." Hope was basically pleading the younger girl needed to steer clear of her.

" we can figure it out together just....don't push me away...you gave me that necklace so I could be heard right? But you cant hear if your not listening Hope... just please listen to me" Josie was begging at this point a part of her strongly wanted hope to say.

Hope glanced at the open window " I am listening to you, but your not understanding, Josie I want you to date Penelope and do whatever you were going to do before all the mess started. I want you to be happy with someone who wouldn't hurt you." and with that Hope ran towards the open window and jumped. 

she landed on her feet and headed for the woods...she needed a run to clear her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Josie didn't know how she felt anymore...how was one supposed to take the news of being mated to someone, to be destined to be with someone, especially if that someone was Hope Mikaelson the Tribrid that everyone feared and most envied. 

Hope's mother had told her about Klaus Mikaelson and how he had always been very gentle and caring with her,how she had always been the object of his afflictions, he never wanted to hurt her and how much it had hurt her when he died. Would it be like that with her and Hope? Would she be the one person that hope trusted, valued, truly loved? 

Hope had said something about being scared of hurting her but Josie hadn't been sure what she had meant. Hope had never physically hurt her and she had always been more kind to her then to her blonde twin because she knew how fragile the brunettes feelings were. so what was she so worried about? 

Josie almost had a heart attack when the young Mikaelson had jumped out of the window,and sighed in relief when she remembered that the girl was a Tribrid and could stick the landing. Why was the so taken with hope all of the sudden?? Just a few days ago she was still nursing her heart back to health from Penelope park and was getting kissed senseless by her. It was like after hope and her had exchanged in some more than friendly abilities this morning she couldn't get the girl or her woodsy scent out of her head. 

Speaking of Hope's scent, why was it so alluring all of the sudden it was like after this morning Josie couldn't get enough. Josie felt like an addict wanting to take more and more of the drug until it consumed her. It still being a Saturday with evening quickly approaching Josie got dressed in one of Hope's too big t-shirts, pulled on some jeans and headed out to the great hall. 

Josie stepped out into the hallway just to bump into Penelope. Penelope's face that was once filled with surprise by them bumping into each other was now pulled into a smug expression. 

" What a coincidence....I was just thinking about you. It must be fate." Penelope said with a wide smile plastered on her face. 

Josie rolled her eyes as she responds " Well I wasn't thinking about you." Josie walked around Penelope and headed in the other direction.

Penelope sighed in response. She couldn't argue with how Josie was treating her, she was positive she deserved it. Penelope needed the other girl to give her a second chance or perhaps a chance to redeem herself. 

Penelope quickly ran up and stood in front of Josie blocking her walkway in the small corridor. " Move out of the way Penelope!" Josie hissed 

Penelope grimaced what had she expected? She had been the one to break up with Josie after all not the other way around. " No. Not until you agree to go on a date with me on Wednesday." Penelope fought.

Josie sighed she wasn't sure why she had expected any less from Penelope. Josie wished she would at least leave her alone for a while. She should have known Penelope wasn't going to leave her alone until she got her way. 

" Come on Josie.we kissed for heavens sake that means you felt something. So just....just give a another chance and I promise that if I break your heart this time I will leave you alone for good. Penelope pleaded and the look in her eyes almost made Josie's resolve fall but Josie wasn't having it.

Josie scoffed" That kiss was in a moment of weakness, I mean I had just been buried alive by my mom." Josie saw the begging look in Penelope's eyes and her thoughts immediately drifted to Hope. That was the look in Hopes eyes when she told Josie that it was best if they stayed away from each otherthat was the look Hope had when she told her she wanted her to be happy with Penelope.

Josie needed to respect Hope's wishes and at least try things with Penelope. " Ok." 

"Okay?" Penelope asked not believing it would be that easy.

"Ok." Josie repeated

Penelope stood in awe " Okay, so I'll see you on Wednesday?"

" Mhm." Josie responded already regretting her decision.

Penelope paused before speaking" So I heard about you having bad dreams about Hope, did she do something?"

Josie didn't know why Penelope assumed that it was a bad dream. It had actually been a pretty pleasant dream until it was ruined by Hope's informative phone call being blasted loudly in her ears. but she didn't quite understand why she thought hope would ever hurt her. Josie defiantly knew that Hope would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.... 

Josie quickly walked away after that wanting to get away before Penelope tried to convince her of anything else. Josie silently scoffed....Hope owed her bigtime for this and Josie was aiming to collect.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a very long and strenuous week. Hope had delt with the Necromancer and a few days later nothing bad had occurred or abnormal had occurred. No body's body's raised from the grave and no mate's almost buried alive by their biological mother. Hope had been avoiding Josie.....mainly because she wanted josie to be safe, and the  safest place was not with Hope.

Josie had started dating Penelope after a few successful dates. Hope didn't quite know how she felt about it, which was surprising considering she had suggested it.

Josie on the other hand was doing everything but ignore her, in fact once Josie had flirted with one werewolf guy and manipulated him into flirting with her and being extra touchy... Hope had pretended she didn't mind which just irked the girl further and made her want to try for Hope's attention all the more. 

With Josie being Josie she didn't have to beg boys and with her being her they always assumed the brunettes intent to be pure and caring.....if only they really knew what she was trying to do. All the boys willingly complied to Josie's wants except 1. 

The only intelligent boy in the land of dumb ,lost , wandering, and desperate sheep. Hope had overheard the conversations and couldn't help but to snicker at what she had heard. Josie had asked if Jed wanted to carry her books to class for her and Jed had responded by saying " Cant your girlfriend do that for you?" Josie had shaken her head and informed him that her girlfriend was busy which wasn't a complete lie because she was indeed busy.....well busy texting josie asking her where she was for class.

As Josie stepped closer to Jed he stepped back, being a born alpha he knew what he was smelling. " Look Saltzman I don't know what kind of sick game your playing at here but you need to stop." Jed retorted. The look of pure hostility seemed now permanently etched onto his face.

Josie's face turned into one of confusion...." what are you talking about?"

Jed sighed shaking his head before gathering his things and motioned for Josie to walk along side him " I'm talking about you....I'm not quite sure who did it but you've been marked....well scented and whoever did it is very powerful I mean their scent is dripping off you, so me touching you or being in close proximity is asking to die. I don't know why all those other idiots couldn't smell it but I do and I don't want to die so good luck getting to class. " Jed snarked and with that being said he walked off to class leaving Josie to carry her own books. 

When Hope was done eaves dropping she ran into someone in the hallway knocking them down in the process. Hope looked down to see a boy with brown hair and green piercing eyes staring up at her. Hope was quite startled because she was sure she had never seen him in her life even though she felt like they had met before.

Hope extended a hand to the boy and he took it gingerly as he was pulled up off of the floor. Hope studied his face looking for any trace of where she could possibly know him from. 

" I'm Hope Mikaelson." She introduced

" I'm Sean Car." Hope recognized his voice too....where did she know him from?

" I'm sorry but have we met before?" Hope asked, the feeling of deja vu was nauseating and she just wanted it to stop.

" No I'm afraid we haven't I'm new and.... I would remember a face as pretty as yours." He smiled making Hope smile in return from his compliment....she wasn't complimented often.

Hope then remembered she had classes today....she had looked down at her phone and realized she was late....very late. 

" well I have to go so ill see you around?" Hope asked hoping that next time she saw him he would be able to figure out this weird deja vu thing. 

The boy nodded waving at her before walking in the opposite direction of her and disappearing around the corner. Hope muttered a curse word....she was so late to class.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lily?" A man called out his voice gentle but strict, he was clad in only what appeared to be some type of  cape as far as she could see.

" Lily my love I'm afraid that we must not dally we are expected." The man spoke up again looking around for the brunette not forgetting to search the bushes he passed by.

There was rustling in a nearby Bush and a girl that looked to be about 5"7 walked out dressed in a casual fitted gown with a plain bodice, her dirt ridden dress a little washed out considering the cream color in contrast to the almost black dirt.

The girl looked down at her dirt ridden outfit then spoke " I'm sorry that I ruined my dress Seb...I know I don't look presentable....I can go change if you want?" 

He looked into Lily's guilt stricken eyes and sighed " I'm sure going to the meeting like this will be just fine, I'm sure everything will be just fine love. Especially since the alpha seems quite taken with you." When speaking of Seth he grimaced but went back to his neutral expression.

Lily smiled widely showing her perfect teeth " I'm sure your right." Lily reassured herself... after all the alpha had been quite nice to her.

And with that they set off towards the rather large cottage that was in a way the pack house. When they stepped foot inside the smell of food instantly wafted through the couple's noses.

Inside straight across from them was a big round table...many people sat at it...the only empty seats were Lily's and Seth's which showed just how late they really were considering that late London was there before them.

Handsome features that she couldn't make out looked up at her... His focus now on anything but the meeting.

" Well if it isn't the radiant Lily and..... Sebean?" Lily blushed, was so taken with Seth that she hadn't noticed that Seth had gotten her fiance's name wrong.

Sebastian cleared his throat not liking that he had to speak to a room full of people. " It's Sebastian." He corrected

Seth rolled his eyes walking to the other side of the table to be eye to eye with Lily " Right....right." Seth said to give emphasis on how much he didn't care for the boy.

Seth extended his hand for Lily to take and she happily took it. Seth bent down and placed a gentle kiss to Lily's knuckle as he always did in greeting.....it was their thing.

His kissed lingered on Lily's hand as he pulled back.... Lily sighed he was enchanting. " What a pleasure to see you again my lovely Lily." Seth spoke his eyes raking over the girls mud caked clothes....Seth didnt mind her clothes do much considering that exploring is what Lily liked to do.

However Sebastian did mind....he wanted Lily to be clean, presentable, and perfect all the time, no matter what he said he knew what he wanted and liked.

Lily looked up at the brown haired man, he was obviously inlove with her and she quite liked him as well but it just couldn't be. They were quite different and she had a image to uphold to her people.....to her coven....so she backed away from the handsome Seth and took her seat at the round table trying to forget all about him.

Josie sat up in her bed with a jolt....it was a school night Josie looked over at her alarm clock.....12:26 pm on a school night to be exact...could she ever get any sleep with this sleeping problem she had recently.

Josie looked over at her twin. Yep just as she thought.... sleeping just like a baby.

Those people were who she assumed were from freya's book. But why were they in her dreams now? Was Hope getting the same dreams? These days her thoughts always drifted to hope and she wasn't sure why.

Josie got up and threw on one of Hope's hoodies and a pair of jeans shorts and she set off for Hope's room regardless of the late hour.

The corridors were quite and easy to walk through without much of a hassle considering it was just her.

When she stood in front of Hope's room she just stared at the door just hoping that it would open on it's own to save her the embarrassment of having to knock at this late hour.

Before Josie could pussy out she quickly knocked on the door. Being a tribrid Josie knocked only once knowing that Hope could hear her.

Josie heard Hope walking around before the door opened. Josie gave Hope a once over and quicky found her eyes traveling to Hope's milky thighs clad in only sleep shorts and her boobs barely contained by a blue tank top...but hey Josie wasn't complaining.

'Focus Josie ' she told herself ' Keep your eyes on her face keep your eyes on her face ' she chanted praying it would work.

Hope almost laughed when she found where the brunette was looking. " Are you going to come in or are you gonna stare at my boobs and thighs all day?" Hope snarked and the smirk on her face was all too much like her father's. Hope quicky got out of Josie's walk way

The younger girl blushed and quickly apologized before walking in . Hope held back a laugh " There's no need to be sorry, it's natural for you to look, everywhere you've looked at me tonight I've touched on you so.....it's only fair I suppose." Hope told her closing the door and locking it.

Hope licked her lips before giving her a once over.....Josie was wearing Hope's hoodie that looked incredibly good on her by the way. ' Focus Hope,focus ' she today herself.

Once Hope cleared her head she spoke the real question for tonight. " Why are you in my room at 12 o'clock at night Josie?" Hope asked.

Josie couldn't come up with an answer without sounding absolutely Ludacris.....which should have been fine since this was a School for the supernatural but she felt like dreams of memories from dead people were more than off the ' Salvatore School For The Young And Gifted's ' can do list.


	8. Chapter 8

Josie still wasn't giving into Hope yet and it was slowly irking the Auburn haired girl.

The look on Hope's face was pure and utter annoyance. Josie needed to tell her why she was here so that she could get back to her own room as soon as possible.

"I- I was sleeping...your the only one I thought I could tell, but I had a dream about Sebastian and Lily." Josie spoke ....her voice cracked slightly as she told Hope what was bothering her.

" The dream was kind of random....it was of a meeting that happened back then....it almost seemed like Lily liked Seth better than Sebastian." Josie told her....

" Are you sure it was them? Maybe you just got it wrong?" Hope suggested.

" No! It was them I'm sure of it." Josie protested almost begging Hope to listen to her for once, she had gotten her a necklace just so she could be heard....but none could hear if they weren't atleast attempting to listen.

"Ok....so why did that bring you here? " Hope remarked rendering Josie speechless. Why was Hope being such a dick about this? She had come for comfort but if she wasn't going to get it then she may as well leave.

Josie sighed in irritation. " I came for comfort but now I'm thinking that I should just leave." And with that Josie turned around to leave.

Hope groaned feeling guilty for her blatant rudeness. " Wait!" Hope grabbed Josie's arms making her stop mid step. " I'm sorry . I just usually don't have to deal with people...just don't leave, please?" The look in Hope's eyes had her reeling.

Josie nodded and made her way to Hope's bed before sitting down gingerly. 

Josie swallowed down all her fright replacing it with sudden courage before confidently speaking. " Can I maybe stay here for the night?" 

Hope though about it briefly before nodding. " I can take the floor. It's only fair that I do it since I'm the one that wanted to say." Josie spoke getting up from the bed to get ready to go to sleep.

" No that's fine, you take the bed I'll take the floor." Hope protested not wanting the brunette to have to sleep on the cold floor.

Josie didn't quite feel like arguing this late at night so she complied but then she remembered 1 thing. She hadn't put on panties before she left and she liked to sleep in a shirt and no pants. Hopes panties would be just as oversized on her as her hoodies....

" Hope?" She squeaked " Can I borrow a pair of your sleep shorts?" Josie's face was bright red and Hope couldn't figure out why, after all she had only asked her if she could borrow a pair of shorts. 

Hope came up to her with sleep shorts clutched tightly in her hand if she was nervous she surely didn't show it. Hope all but shoved in the shorts in Josie's hand and  grabbed a few blankets from the closet to sit them on the floor.

Josie cleared her throat " can you um...please turn around?" Josie squeaked. Hope didn't respond she just turned in the opposite direction. Josie hastily put on the shorts and told Hope that she could turn back around.

Hopes eyes instantly gave Josie a once over, Hope's shorts were pleasantly hanging off Josie's hips revealing her hip bones. Hope quickly snapped out of her trance like state and started creating her makeshift bed.

Josie climbed into Hope's bed and quickly nuzzled into the soft sheets. They smelled pleasantly of Hope.

Josie looked down at Hope on the floor, Hope was currently trying to get comfortable but there clearly weren't enough comforters between hope and the floor. Hope huffed giving up before she laid flat on her back with her hands propping her head up.

" You know you could just sleep up here with me right?" Josie asked smiling.

Hope grinned " Are you sure you trust me enough to be up there?" Josie gave Hope a curious look, her right eyebrow lifted slightly and and incredulous smile plastered on her face . " What? What if I try something?" Hope asked just silently wishing Josie would let her sleep on the floor.

" What if I want you to do something? Just-...just please come up here, your annoying teeth chattering is making me want to choke you." Josie couldn't believe that that first sentence had come out of her mouth.

Hope winked teasingly " Oooooh, kinky we should definitely try that sometime." 

Josie rolled here eyes at the cheshire grin plastered on Hope's face " You would know wouldn't you? With your canines almost sinking into my neck last time, i'd think that you would have nothing to say regarding kinkiness."

Hope grit her teeth together hard before replying " You did just sit there like a willing participant, the way you were moaning my name with your head tilted back made me think you almost didn't want me to stop." That obnoxious Klaus like smirk from earlier were back on Hope's face and Josie wanted to smack it off.

"I-i.... Just get up here Hope before I change my mind." Josie said pouting because she had no argument.

Hope got up off the floor and made her way under the covers next to Josie. The bed wasn't very large so Josie started scooting closer to Hope hoping that she would embrace her.

Josie's scent was surrounding Hope, almost  enticing her to get closer But hope knew she couldn't do that...it would only lead to trouble.

Hope didn't embrace her but she didn't push her away, Hope's front was pressed against Josie's back comfortably. Hope made sure to keep her face away from Josie's neck, especially her mouth, she couldn't afford a canine slip tonight, Josie needed comfort not pleasure.

Josie suddenly decided she wanted to be face to face with Hope. " do you mind if i-?" 

Hope's face suddenly turned cold, all traces of her earlier humor were gone. " No, don't push it, I still mean everything I said that night about staying away from each other, this changes nothing." 

Josie sighed, it was always one step forward and two steps back with Hope. Understanding Hope and her methods was nearly impossible but Josie knew Hope just wanted the best for her.

So Josie would keep trying, and with that Josie reached over and turned the night light out and the whole room went dark and for the first time for that night Josie had a dreamless sleep and Hope felt comfortable .


	9. Chapter 9

Hope felt the sunlight rays hitting her warm skin and that was what woke her up from her peaceful sleep. she felt more refreshed and alive than she had in all her 17 years of living. Hope felt dazed and kind of like she was drugged. 

Unbelievable heat surrounded and enveloped her burning her inside out with boiling warmth despite feeling no covers swallowing her body. Hope then realized she didn't want to leave this bed, like ever. Hope's hands wandered feeling around for another pillow other than the one that her head was currently laying on.

Hope's hands wandered up velvety soft thighs that she assumed to be her silk sheets because she still wasn't fully conscious, that soon lead to her hands going under a cloth that she assumed to be her pillow case.

Her hands wandered to the taller girls prominent hip bones and then slightly to the left rubbing the soft skin there. She soon developed a rythm of stroking her pillow. 

Hope almost jumped out of her skin when her soft pillow moaned....wait this wasn't a pillow at all. Was there-? Was there a person in her bed?

She kept stroking the soft skin comforted by how smooth it was under her fingers. 

"H-Hope what are you doing?" Josie moaned slightly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. That was when Hope's eyes shot open and looked at Josie,her eyes not daring to shoot down to see what she was touching but she didn't dare to stop.

Josie's eyes widened at Hope looked up at her, Josie gulped quite loudly then repeated herself nervously " Hope what are you doing?" 

Hope couldn't believe that she had forgotten that Josie had slept over last night. She must be hallucinating because Josie looked like everything she had ever wanted sprawled out for her on a bed,spread out on silk sheets clad in only a hoodie and sleep shorts. Was someone trying to make her have a heart attack? 

Hopes eyes trailed down from Josie's face, to her neck where her carotid artery was that she desperately wanted to suck on, then to her stomach that was clad in Hope's hoodie and lastly to where her hands currently resided.

Her hands were at the very bottom of Josie's hip bones dangerously close to Hope's shorts that Josie was wearing.....and Josie wasn't wearing any panties.

Hopes eyes flashed golden with carnal desire as she remembered Josie's previous moans and her scent that was making her vision go foggy. Hope closed in around Josie, her knee pressed firmly against her crotch. Hope's nose immediately going to her neck as her hands wandered over every inch of uncovered skin.

Josie's breath hitched as Hope's mouth pressed gentle kisses down her neck which was a sharp contrast to how her hands gripped her hips roughly which was surely going to turn into bruises later on....but that was to worry about then.

Hope's nose suddenly smelt something new, the scent was familiar but knew and it snapped Hope out of her lust drawn trance.

Hope jumped off of Josie, her eyes wide with horror. Josie gaped looking at where Hope had previously been and where she stood now.

Hope pulled on some jeans and a tank top and spoke in a shaky unsure voice " I should be going to....brush my teeth now, I won't be back for a while but you should go back to your room." 

Josie was so confused, not even two minutes ago Hope's hands were wandering over her body with her leg in between her thighs.

Not to mention that Josie had just experienced the best sleep of her life.

" But i-"

Hope quickly slipped on her shoes before yelling a quick "no time!" Before leaving.

Josie sighed " Well you forgot your toothbrush." Josie muttered before getting up from the comfortable sheets and heading back to her room like Hope had suggested.  
______________________________________  
Hope walked quickly in the corridors zipping up her combat boots. She wasn't looking where she was going which caused a surprise collision. 

Hope looked down and smiled. " We have got to stop meeting like this."  He spoke reaching for her now extended hand.

Hope shook her head laughing slightly thinking about how weird them meeting like this was. " Tell me about it."

The boy smiled brightly then studied her attire. " Well since your already dressed would you like to go to the park with me?" 

Hope thought about it but then thought about how she had nothing better to do and how she could use a cute distraction. 

Hope nodded promising herself that she wouldn't fall for him like she did Landon, she wouldn't get her heart broken again.....not by Landon, not by a cute boy, and definantly not by Josie.

And with that they were off to the park on a not-so date. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hope shook her head giddy with laughter  " Get down from there!"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and sagged down on the branch getting comfortable and kicking his feet  " It's fun up here, come on up." 

Hopes eyes looked at the branch skeptically wondering if she would fall off " I don't think that one branch can hold the both of us." She complained.

" Oh come on live a little, you could get on a different branch, I promise I'll catch you if you fall." He vowed extending a hand as she had done with him each time they met.

She shook her head muttering a quick " I'm so going to regret this." Before taking his hand and slowly climbing the tree to sit on the branch. 

Sean and Hope had been at the park for hours, the day was sunny and a slight breeze was waving through the air. 

Hope was sitting on the branch above Sean silently praying that she wouldn't fall to her death. Even though Sean had convinced her to climb up into the branch of the very large oak tree in the park which was extremely dangerous she couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Sean was like a breath of fresh air, a breath of much needed fresh air in a foggy room of confusion and angst.

Sean grinned up at her she looked so much like him it was uncanny. Sean was happy to know that the rumors and legends had been true, he hadn't been lied to. He could go back where he belonged, he defiantly didn't belong here.

The brown haired boy watches as she swings her feet effortlessly creating a breeze as her eyes drifted all around her checking out her surroundings discreetly but not so discreet that he hadn't noticed how she was feeling. " Mrs. Hope I promised id catch you if you-" 

Hope didn't know what was happened but suddenly the branch from under her snapped and she was dropping at a fast pace before she was caught in someone's arms. She looked up at him in surprise. 

Sean grinned at her flashing his perfect white teeth. " I said i'd catch you if you fell didn't I?" 

Hope rolled her eyes punching him in the arm roughly, he cursed at her Tribrid strength. " I told you this was dangerous, get us down...now!" She all but yelled which only got a snicker out of him.

" Its not funny Sean, one of us could have gotten hurt, I'm all for adventure but I don't climb trees." She complained squirming in his arms, he couldn't have her falling that could change everything.

" I'm a werewolf I have very fast reflexes, I mean I caught you didn't I?" Sean flashed his dimples making her smile, she could swear he reminded her of someone very important.

And with that Sean jumped off the branch with Hope still in his arms, he landed gracefully on his feet. Soon a scowl had made its way onto her face " Put me down!" she seethed her body squirming against his muscular build.

He laughed and placed her gently on the floor. he grinned mockingly" See it wasn't that bad?" 

" Wasn't that- wasn't that bad? you tried to kill me." Hope accused flailing her arms around and quickly walking away from him.

" Oh come on, the legendary Hope Mikaelson is scared of something, I thought you were all about adventure." Sean mocked running to catch up to her retreating figure.

Hope only quickened her pace in hopes to escape his mocking tone of voice but soon stopped in her tracks realizing that her efforts were pointless. She plopped down on a park bench intending to calm down her racing heart ." I am all for adventure but there are some things that I am scared of.....I'm still part human you know."

Sean shook his head before plopping down on the park bench right next to her and looking up into the sky in thought. " You don't have to be human to be scared, and you don't need to act like your fearless....everyone is scared of something." Sean looked into her eyes to get his point across. " Being scared doesn't make you weak Hope, if anything having something to lose makes you stronger because you have something to fight for." 

Sean broke their gaze and looked back up at the sky " Everyone has people to go home to, or something to go home to." 

Hope looked at him curiously and wondered who it was he had to go home to, but she didn't dare ask. 

" My family, they have this rule, its kind of stupid now since theirs barley anyone left but the rule is 'Always and Forever'. " Hope laughed but it was full of pain.

" It's such a stupid rule, it ensures that even when us Mikaelson are pissed off at each other we'll come back one day...maybe only when it counts but all it matters is when we come back." Hope's laugh was choked by her thick tears. 

" That rule became less of a promise when the three people that kept the family tied together died, now its just an unnecessary rule that just reminds me that it cant ever be always in forever because their dead, and their not coming back." Hope's hands were roughly erasing the tears from her face as she sat up straighter on the bench acting like she hadn't been crying.

" Hey, its okay to cry sometimes." Sean pulled Hope into his chest and just let her cry, this time Hope let him hold her because she was far to upset to fight him. 

Even as the sun set and the sky darkened Sean still held Hope in his arms letting her sob and wet his white tee-shirt that was drenched in her tears. Sean could sit on the bench for as long as Hope needed him to, she needed comfort and he was here to comfort her. 

Soon Hope fell asleep her breathing even and her tears stopping, Sean effortlessly picked her up then carried her back to the school carrying her through the corridors making sure not to bump her head into anything. He then gently placed her in her bed and tucked her in. 

Sean made his way through the corridors and back to his room. He took his shirt off and plopped down on his bed dialing a number to make a very important call.


	11. Chapter 11

Josie sighed tapping her pin lightly on her textbook. Her homework was no friend to her and proved to be quite difficult. 

The library was quiet and very few people came there so she was guaranteed distraction free time.

Josie performed the spell and watched it for the umpteenth time stay exactly the same, she was sure she had drained enough power to do the spell. So why couldn't she do it?

Josie huffed in frustration and flung everything off the desk including the clear stone. Usually that would be more of a Lizzie move but she was stressed. She placed her head in her hands and groaned. 

" Whoa Josie you ok?" Mg asked picking up her books off the floor and  plopping down in the seat next to her. He looked like life was going pretty great for him these days, lucky him.

" I can't figured out this spell," Josie huffed out looking up at him with ' Can I please drain you ' eyes. 

He nodded and extended his arm, Josie grabbed onto it and started to drain him...not for all he had but close enough. 

Josie let go and sighed in frustration, it wasn't enough power, she needed power. She wondered if Lizzie was having the same problems. 

'Speak of the devil' she thought as she watched Lizzie walk over, she most likely wanted something that Josie didn't want to get her. 

Lizzie walked over taking the seat across from her and staring at her with puppy dog eyes. 

" Hey Lizzie." Mg tried to act normal but he couldn't around Lizzie, the love struck look on his face spoke volumes.

Lizzie turned her gaze to him " Hey Mg." She responded giving him a gentle smile before turning back to her sister.

Josie looked between the two in shock had Lizzie just acknowledged Mg's presents without him having to make her jealous or ignore her completely. Josie found herself wondering what had changed. 

Judging from the look on Mg's face he was not expecting that to happen either. His jaw was dropped, his eyes were so wide that Josie would have thought he'd had a heart attack if he was human. 

" What do you want Lizzie?" Josie asked putting her textbook and papers away along with the stone knowing she wouldn't get any work done today. 

" I want you to tell your snake girlfriend that party's are my thing." Lizzie said looking over her shoulder at the approaching brunette that she referred to as " Voldemort"

Penelope grinned at Lizzie before sitting down in the chair across from Mg. 

'What ever happened to the library being a place to work in peace'

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her twins girlfriend before getting up from her seat. 

Lizzie walked around to the other side of the table and extended her hand " Coming Mg?" She asked with a grin on her face that Josie couldn't quite place. What was going on with them?

Mg swallowed down a big gulp and nodded taking her hand quickly before she retracted her offer. They walked out of the library together hands no longer intertwined but they were standing side by side leaving  people with their mouths hung wide open as they passed by.

Josie shook her head silently grinning, she must have missed alot but she was happy for her friend. Penelope on the other hand didn't look as delighted.

Penelope glared at the pathway the pair had walked in and turned her gaze back to her frustrated girlfriend. 

"What's wrong Jo?" Penelope asked in her gentlest voice,willing to help out her frustrated girlfriend any way she could. Though her gaze on Josie was one of pity and Josie hated it.

Josie rolled her eyes. " Nothing you can help out with." She responded glaring at Penelope with all she had.

Penelope had a hurt look on her face but quickly replaced it with a determined one, then she began to talk.

Josie hated this, she hated how Penelope and other people treated her, they treated her like she was a gentle kind flower instead of a powerful siphoner. 

Josie loathed people's gentleness towards her, Josie didn't appreciate it at all. Nobody treated her sister with the tender kindness as they did her. It was okay to treat her like a flower sometimes, but just saying a mean word or two wouldn't crush her heart.

That's why Hope was like a breath of fresh air. Hope would loose control, break the gentle petals of her heart and replace them with metal hooks that would rip at her flesh but she didn't care. 

Her and Hope we're so different which was what made them so good together. They were like perfect puzzle pieces that slipped into place when they were together and broke away when they were apart. 

Hope knew her body better than she did, every nook and crannie, every weak spot, every strong one, she molded them all together.

Hope was a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure, she was gentle but rough the perfect combination. 

The gentle way she placed kisses on her neck and the rough way she would grip Josie's hips sinking her fingernails in making purple bruises she pulled Josie in. Hope was addictive. Josie's own version of nicotine that she craved. 

Penelope snapped her fingers in front of Josie repeating the words "Hello? Josie?hello?" 

Josie snapped out of her thoughts making direct eye contact with her peeved  girlfriend. 

"Hmm?" 

The look on Penelope's face said she wasn't pleased " I was telling you about my birthday party and how you should help me plan it. Maybe we could have a date afterwards." 

Crap! She had forgotten that Penelope's birthday was coming up.

Josie thought about how their last awkward date has gone and winced " I don't think-" 

" Just please." Penelope gave the please help me face and Josie had no choice but to comply feeling guilty about thinking about another girl when her own girlfriend was right in front of her.

And with that the couple went to planning Penelope's birthday party but not without Josie's mind drifting to Hope a couple of times.


	12. Chapter 12

Josie sighed swallowing her pride, she didn't know who else to go to for help. If she had any other choice she would have taken it.

Josie knocked on the door hoping that the person inside would hurry up and answer it. 

The girl inside opened the door wide having already said a few words " Sean of it's you it's too early in the morning for this-" 

Josie gave her body a glance, it seemed someone in the sky was looking out for Josie. Today Hope was clad in a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Josie was glad there wouldn't be any skin to skin distractions to make her unfocused. 

Hope cleared her throat awkwardly " Oh it's you....What are you doing here?" 

Josie rocked back on her heels her hands in her back pockets...her gaze was anywhere but on Hope, she would try her best not to engage in eye contact today. 

It seemed whenever Hope and her made eye contact they lost control. Josie didn't have that kind of time today, she was a girl on a mission. She was at Hope's door for one reason and one reason only.

" I- I need your help with something." Josie stuttered wondering why Hope thought she was some boy named Sean. Who was Sean?

Hope now had a sour look on her face " It seems like you always need something. When do you not need something?" Hope muttered opening the door wider stepping out of the brunettes way.

Josie frowned only wanting a little help from the girl that often occupied her thoughts but she couldn't force her....she would never force her. 

Josie's frown deepened thinking about her forcing Hope to do anything for her. She turned around ready to walk back down the hallway just as she'd came. " Someone else can help me I'm sorry i-" 

Hope sighed, suddenly her heart felt heavy she felt guilty. She couldn't let Josie leave, especially not when she needed her. 

Hope studied the look on the girls face, and frowned why did she have to be such a dick to Josie? She blamed it on her Dad he had been known to be a little insensitive. Hope didn't know how to talk to people, it was rare that she did and when it did happen she often had witty remarks. Being a Mikaelson she wasn't often expected to say polite or sweet things.

Hope grabbed Josie's harm gently stopping the girl from walking down the hallway.  Hope gave her a silent apology, Josie nodded in understanding knowing she wasn't going to receive a verbal apology from older girl. 

Josie stepped inside the room seeing it neat as usual. Josie walked in deeper then took the clear stone out of her jacket pocket sitting it on the bed. 

Hope closed the door walking over to Josie standing directly behind her. " So what do you need my help with?" 

Josie cleared her throat looking around the room for awnsers she already knew. " The stone needs to change colors like a mood ring, and my magic isn't working." 

Hope raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. " And I can help with that how?"

Josie blinked a few times before saying what she was here for." My energy seems especially strong when you and me are together, so I just thought that if we were together it would work." 

Hope smirked cruelly " What are we doing when you feel the power?" 

Josie lowered her head, a pink hue settled on her cheeks making Hope grin in response.

Hope stepped closer to Josie breathing down the back of her neck making all the hairs stand up on end. " I think I can manage that." She whispered her hands drifting to Josie's hips.

Hope pushed Josie's back into her front until they were flushed so closely together that you would think they were one body. 

Hope gently caressed Josie's waist making Josie melt under her touch. " Just breathe, relax take deep breaths and just feel." Hope whispered her voice low and gently despite the sexual undertones Josie was hearing in her voice.

Hopes hands went from Hope's hips down to her high thigh then drifting slightly over to interlock their fingers. Josie had never held Hope's hand and she found herself quite enjoying it. Josie closed her eyes her head dipping back to relax into Hope's gentle touches and caresses.

" Look forward." Hope said in a tone that made Josie want to do what she said without question. Josie looked forward at the once clear stone on the bed.

The stone had done what she had been trying to get it to do all along, it had changed colors. The stones once clear color was now purple which meant romance. 

The stones color scheme was a simple one. Green for envy, Red for mad, pink for lust, yellow for humor, and purple for romance. 

Hope's body stayed still but the amount of pleasure rolling through Josie's body was feeling absolutely euphoric. It was like she was dipped in a pool full of pleasure that she never wanted to climb out of. 

Hope held in a  gratification filled moan at the feeling of exchanging magic. Was it supposed to feel this good?

"Color?" Hope whispered referring to the stone. 

Josie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the magic she had been craving filled her up and completed her. " Pink." She gasped out feeling Hope's strong magic enveloping her. 

Due to Hope's steady breathing behind her she assumed she was fine. One of Hope's hands unlinked with hers and drifted up her stomach and chest drifting to her jugular. 

Josie cleared her throat momentarily distracting herself from the pleasure. " Are you okay? Am I hurting you? Am I taking too much?" 

Hope gasped breathlessly. " Mmm. It doesn't hurt, feels good...don't stop." 

Josie smiled and didn't stop as Hope had requested but she slowed down her draining. Hope's eyes turned yellow as Josie slowed down. Hope didn't want Josie to slow down, she wanted everything full force.

Hope bent down to Josie's ear " More."  
She growled her alpha tone coming into play. Hope sunk her nails into Josie's hips for extra emphasis.

As Hope requested Josie took more and more until.....

" Josie!" Hope gasped turning the other girl around and bringing her into her chest. 

The stone had become so overloaded with power that it was about to explode. 

Hope pulled Josie closer to her chest as stone shards flew everywhere, one peice flew into Hope's forehead which instantly healed around the shard. 

Hope pulled the shard out of her forehead and looked down at Josie. Josie was fine, not a hair out of place. 

Hope cleared her throat awkwardly " You should go....I'll bring the shards to you later." 

Josie nodded and left Hope's room with only one thought in mind ' what in the hell was that?'


	13. Chapter 13

Josie tapped her foot impatiently her and Penelope's date was in 30 minutes and she still didn't know what to wear. 

Josie looked at her mostly empty wardrobe and sighed.

In a day she would have to go see  her mom in Europe, not that she didn't want to but.....she wasn't sure leaving things like they were here was best. 

Hope and her were complicated and it was left at that. Josie didn't know what Hope and her were but it didn't seem so serious that she should tell her girlfriend. 

Lizzie was out, like most times these days leaving Josie alone in a room by herself. Josie secretly wished that Hope would just once invite her over, or for one of them to see each other outside of class and Hope not to scamper off like Josie was disgusting. 

Josie picked out a burgundy strapless dress, some flats and grabbed a cardigan, before changing quickly not worrying much about her hair since she had flat ironed it earlier. She headed to the common room to sit down and wait for the usually late Penelope.

She tapped her foot impatiently before taking out her phone and shooting a quick text to Lizzie asking where she was and what she was doing. 

Lizzie quickly texted back responding with an " Talking with MG wby?" 

Josie did a silent cheer feeling quite happy for MG and his new found Friendship with her twin 

" Waiting to go on a date with Penelope....kinda just wanna stay in bed." Josie texted back cringing at how bitter she sounded

" Then tell her that, she should understand." Lizzie suggested

" She won't, it's like she doesn't care, she set this up without giving me much of a say so." Josie typed back grimacing at how she made Penelope sound like the biggest jerk.

" Idk, maybe you should break up with her." Lizzie suggested leaving Josie completely stumped

Should she break up with her? Of course Penelope wasn't the best girlfriend but maybe Josie just needed to try harder. 

Josie jumped up as Penelope rounded the corner, Penelope looked absolutely stunning, anyone would think so but Josie found herself thinking it was too much. Josie didn't dare say anything though. 

Penelope walked up to her and held out her hand silently asking Josie to take it, Josie obliged taking the girls clammy hand.  

Josie moved her fingers trying to figure out what was so wrong about this, this felt wrong, her and Penelope's hands didn't fit together like puzzle pieces were supposed to.

She took silent notes as they walked to the destination that was completely unknown by Josie, not that she was paying much attention anyway. 

Her and Penelope's fingers were the same size, that was the problem. When fingers are the same size they don't fit as snugly as they would if they were bigger. 

Josie found herself thinking about how Hope's fingers were slightly bigger than hers, always giving their fingers comfortable room to move around. 

Josie found herself coming out of her thoughts when they came upon a picnic. 

There was a table on the forest floor that was once surrounded by leafs. On the table there were too many candles to count which was most definitely a fire hazard since they were in a forest( aka a wooded area) if they weren't careful and Penelope was anything but careful. 

Penelope guided Josie further taking her to the chair and pulling it out for her to sit in. Josie sat down and internally screamed. She was so tired of everyone treating her with the utmost gentleness. 

Penelope went to the other side of the table and sat down looking Josie straight in the eye, Josie briefly met her gaze but soon retracted it. 

Josie lifted the cover off the plate and looked down in disappointment. There was pizza.....pizza. Penelope had to be kidding. 

Penelope had taken her all the way out here just to give her pizza. Josie suddenly found herself wishing for a love like MG and Lizzie, MG knew all of Lizzie's favorite foods and just what to say to sweep her off her feet. 

Josie put the cover back on the plate looking up at Penelope with a sad smile. " I'm not that hungry." Josie mumbled hoping not to hurt Penelope's feelings.

Penelope got up and made her way over to Josie lifting her out of her chair. 

Penelope smirked, and Josie found herself wishing it was Hope's smirk instead. " Why don't we do something else." She said in a suggestive voice

" Umm I don't know if i-" 

Josie was cut off by a bruising kiss, it was so rough that Josie found herself whimpering. She didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. Penelope pushed Josie into the ground before straddling her and continuing the kiss.

Hope growled in her wolf form from the bushes watching Josie struggle, she wanted to see if Josie could handle this. If Josie couldn't stop this in one minute Hope was going to rip out Penelope's jugular with her canines.

Josie heard the growl and quickly gained newfound strength, she couldn't and wouldn't let this happen to her. Penelope's kisses became even more rough as she bit Josie's lip successfully drawing blood. Josie had enough, Josie pushed Penelope off of her quickly scrambling to get off the forest floor. 

" Josie wait i-" Josie didn't stay to hear the rest because she ran as fast as she could willing herself not to cry as she did so. 

When she made it to her room she found the shards in a bag taped to the  door. Hope hadn't even bothered giving them to Josie in person Hope had waited till she left. Josie scoffed.  

She quickly scrambled inside checking out the scrapes on her legs. She silently took back her words from earlier, leaving things like they were was for the best after all.


	14. Chapter 14

After that day with Josie she had swept up the shards that used to be clear stone, put them in a plastic bag and taped them to Josie and Lizzie's door. 

A few weeks later Hope was more confused now then ever. Hope had managed to go after Landon, make out with Landon and become Landon's girlfriend.

Josie was with Lizzie in Europe with their mother. She was safe there and for that Hope was grateful. Hope often found herself missing Josie. The Jasmine and honey scent that belonged to Josie no longer surrounded her. Her scent had washed off her room and sheets and few days after she left. Hope had checked...twice

Hope was so happy that Josie was far away from Penelope and her crazy ways. Hope was so close to ripping Penelope's head off her shoulder that night. Hope was sure she would be doing everyone a favor, no one would miss her.

Josie was supposed to be back in a day or two, give or take a few. 

She really needed to be around Josie, without her she made really bad decisions. Where had the stupid idea to become Landon's girlfriend come from? 

She couldn't be anyone's girlfriend she was mated to Josie and like it or not they would end up being together in the long run. Or would they? Did they really have to be together sooner or later. 

She had been doing so much lately, she had been basically enticing Josie to cheat on Penelope which totally spoiled her earlier pure intentions. 

Hope decided that she would visit the library today to see exactly how deep the bond went. Could they even have sex with other people? Hope found out that they could make out with other people but she hasn't tried sex. 

To be honest she didn't really see the idea of having sex with anyone but Josie to be appealing to her or her wolf. 

She had liked Landon before, heck she still liked him, but her wolf didn't seem so fond. Whenever making out with him she often found her hands going under his shirt to feel the skin under and it was soft, but not soft like Josie's. 

She always found herself comparing him with Josie, trying to find the similarities and the many many differences. 

Hope threw on some clothes and headed down the hallway seeking solace for her many concerns. 

Hope scanned the book shelves looking for any books that said mate or mating. 

She found 3 books about mating in the gigantic school library, just three. 

Hope grabbed the first book and scanned through all the pages, she then decided that the book didn't have what she needed so she swapped that book out for the second one.

She scanned it seeing that it was all about mating marks which she didn't need right now, in fact she needed the opposite. She needed to know if her and Josie were a forever thing. 

Hope tossed the second book away in frustration praying that the last book had what she was looking for.

Hope opened the first page and decided that this was the book she needed. She did a quick spell to make the book take her to the things that she needed to know. 

Hope gripped the table reading the first page that it came to. ' 

"Mating between werewolves or any other supernatural creature often results in acceptance, but occasionally that isn't the case at all." Hope read.  What did that mean?  Did that mean that Hope and Josie have a choice in this after all?

Hope kept reading in hopes for some less cryptic answers. " Mates do need to be together eventually and will crave each other, but that doesn't mean that they have to be together, they often will pair off with other people to test the waters but are mostly unsuccessful. Mates are made by nature to set the balance, their pairing is set in stone." 

Hope shook her head. So her and Josie could be with other people but they had the whole world against them being with other people. That was just wonderful wasn't it.

" Mates have to complete the mating bond for them to be linked, with that being said two people linking at the same time doesn't have to happen, but the only person who's going to be affected is the one giving the bond." 

This didn't help Hope at all....what had to happen for them to bond? Hope sighed wearily maybe this just wasn't meant to be after all. 

Maybe her and Josie weren't meant to learn more or experiment. Maybe even if they were meant to be together they weren't supposed to mark each other. 

Whatever it was Hope found it quite weird that several pages were missing from the mating books.

Hope got up pushing her chair back quite loudly drawing several cold glares from the few kids in the library. Hope carefully pushed the chair back up to the table and took the last book with her, she didn't have time to check it out. 

Hope walked fastly out of the library moving quickly through the corridors making a turn before opening Josie and Lizzie bedroom door and sprinting in jumping on Josie's comfy bed, not forgetting to close the door behind her.

It barely smelled like Josie anymore....but it was just enough to keep Hope grounded.


	15. Chapter 15

Josie held back a sigh..... it was her last few hours with her mom and she felt extremely guilty for not giving her mother who she hadn't seen in a long while every ounce of her attention. Her thoughts had been focused on other things. 

Josie was extremely happy that she got to see her mother but she felt a little dizzy anytime anyone mentioned School, she still hadn't figured out resent developments with Penelope, or Hope. 

Josie honestly didn't know if she every wanted to speak to Penelope ever again after the stunt she had pulled. Maybe it was better if they broke up..... but then again It was the older girls birthday in a few days.... did she really want to break up with her?

And as for Hope, Josie wasn't even sure exactly where they stood. Josie still wasn't going to approach the other girl, scared that hope might run away or make up a sudden excuse. Josie Brushed off her tight blue jeans and Hoodie that she didn't remember packing....she must have accidently put one of Hope's hoodies inside her luggage. 

Josie almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the familiar call of her mother. Josie made her way down the spiral stairs that led to the elegant white living room that looked to expensive to be common. she sat at the expensive dining room table in the middle of the room and drank in the familiar sigh of her mother sitting by her blond sister reading a fashion magazine. gosh she had missed her mother.....she wished she didn't have to leave. Lizzie looked so content with life, serine....just so....happy. 

Her mother spoke up shaking Josie out of her consuming thoughts. 

Caroline grinned at her brunette daughter and sat down the magazine " Me and Lizzie are going shopping at a popular boutique would you like to come?" Carline queried knowing that the brunette girl usually had to go shopping with lizzie and not wanting to pressure her. 

Josie thought about it a minute before nodding, she could use a distraction. 

Caroline grabbed her coat and wallet before gesturing the girls over so that they could start they walk to the famous boutique. On the long walk Josie could smell all the foods from the nearby shops, croissants, macaroons, vanilla crepes, and various other pastries that she couldn't put a name to. 

As they crept up to the boutique Josie glanced at the name and cringed 'Amour et guerre' . 

Josie groaned quite loudly drawing her twin and her sisters attention to her. Did love have to be everywhere? 

Josie, Caroline, and Lizzie made their way into the boutique. The bell on the door jingled and alerted the owner that they had arrived. The man with a mustache came over and greeted her mom with kisses on both of her cheeks and gestured them all further in. Caroline told the owner all about how her and Lizzie were her daughters that she had told him about. Josie's mouth gaped open as she took in the sight of the beautiful clothing store, it had looked small outside but looks were very deceiving. 

Josie, Caroline, and Lizzie spent hours shopping and by the time they stopped it was dark. The man that was the owner said goodbye and the girls stepped out of the shop. They walked in the pitch black night sometimes making brief comments of broken conversation.

The girls headed to the nearby bakery before heading back towards the hotel. The three girls jumped as a man ran up and swiped Lizzies bakery bag. Caroline was startled considering she had been talking to Josie and Lizzie. Caroline started off for the man but stopped then she didn't have to, the man came back on his own with a look of absolute horror on his face. 

The man handed Lizzie back her bag cautiously, his hands shaking in fright. The mans eyes shone golden as he bowed his head in submission. ' he must be a werewolf' Josie thought. " I- I'm sorry I didn't know you were with her," the man nodded his head signaling at Josie " Or I wouldn't have done it I promise I wouldn't have... I was just so hungry." The way the man talked told that he surely wasn't from there.

Josie whispered for Lizzie to give the man the bag because he clearly needed it more than them. Lizzie handed over the bag, careful not to touch the creepy stranger. the man took the bag gently from the teenager. Caroline stepped forward and lifted the mans head so that she was looking him in the eyes " What does my daughter have to do with this?" 

The man blinked before looking at Josie. " She's wearing that jacket isn't' she? She's spoken for by the one that could end us all." and with that he ran off before Caroline could ask any more questions, she would have chased after him but after what had just occurred she didn't want to leave them alone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The brunette woman opened the creeky doors and stepped in careful not to cut herself on the scattered broken glass.

The older lady looked over at her wearily " is it done?" 

" Not yet but soon I promise, everything is going according to plan." The brunette spoke cringing knowing what could very well happen. The older lady had a very volatile temper. 

The older woman's nose flared in anger and she threw a nearby vase at the brunette woman's head missing by just a little. " I told you to get the job done. I told you that we had to get this done, no mistakes this time... did you listen to me?" 

" I cant just make this happen May, we have to be smart about this, it cant be like before, we will get the both of them this time, we failed the first time but we will get them..... I promise" The brunette witch said hoping that the older lady would take what she had to say into strong consideration. 

The older lady nodded but still didn't apologize about the vase. " No mistakes this time." she repeated 

" No mistakes this time Etta May, no mistakes." The brunette confirmed back glad that the other witch hadn't thrown something else.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a long day for Hope, the whole Malivore ordeal had taken a big tole on her. 

Landon's blatant disobedience had irked her something fierce. Why couldn't he just be compliant and obedient like Josie. Josie almost always listened to Hope and it made her feel good. Being in control made Hope feel good, needed, in power. 

Hope's heartbeat had sped up when Mr. Saltzman had gotten a call from Caroline Forbes saying that they were finished with their exam's and we're going to take the next flight home today.

Josie's arrival had sparked something in Hope, a while without Josie had revealed to Hope just how much she'd miss her, and it had been a lot. Hope didn't want Josie to ever go that far away from her again. 

These days Landon was making her feel extremely guilty. It was obvious he really liked her and wanted them to work out but how could they? How could Hope ever tell him her secrets when she had her own perfect match to confide in, her own perfect fit. 

Landon's whole speech about how he would fight for her only made her cry. She didn't love him, but she did like him, before more than now. 

These days Landon was the farthest from the top of her list. She still hadn't figured things out with Josie. The whole i have to smell you to get a good nights sleep b.s was not working for Hope. And she still had to resist the primal urge to straddle Josie and make her scream her name. 

Hope wondered how Josie was feeling about all this. Did she desire Hope how Hope desired her or was this a one way thing? 

Hope really prayed that this wasn't a one way thing. If it wad it meant that she was suffering all alone. 

It was now reaching midnight and Hope needed to go for a run. The whole day had been too much on her heart. Seeing Josie again had sent shivers through Hopes spine and the scent of jasmine and honey that was purely Josie had bleached her senses of all other smells so no one could smell as sweet. 

It seemed that these day Hope was comparing anyone attractive to Josie to see who was better looking. It was always the latter.  

Josie's positive demeanour had cleansed  Hope's heart of any malice she had leftover from the day before. 

Josie was Hope's personal sun, she made her happy when no one else could. The way that Josie smiled made Hope's heart skip a beat. The auburn haired girl thought the brunette was absolutely perfect.  

Hope shook her head and made way for the door to her room. Hope opened the door and made her way down the corridors. 

Hope was passing by the kitchen when she heard the sounds of pots being clanked together and quite loud music.  Hope stopped walking and turned back towards the kitchen. 

Who would be up at this hour besides her? Hope quirked an eyebrow before turning to tip toe into the kitchen. 

When Hope entered the kitchen there was a girl hovering over the mixing bowl in only a long tee shirt and panties. She was swaying her hips to the music .There was flower carelessly strewn about the room. There was a half empty carton of eggs laying on the counter,milk and other ingredients that you use to bake cookies with. 

Hope grinned when she noticed the jasmine and honey scent. Hope smirked at the lyrics. 

'Your pussy is God and I love it

Gonna kiss me real hard, make me wanna it'  
   
What Hope wanted to know is why Josie was listening to this song. Hope moved closer to the brunette to where she was standing directly behind her. 

'I think star signs mean nothing

But I know you feel right so I'm coming

They say it gets hard when you're getting up

Been knocked down from some other love

But their best wasn't good enough

And you're number one to me' 

Josie swayed her hips backing up while stirring the bowl. Josie bumped right into Hope making the auburn haired girl smirk in a way that was almost identical to her fathers. 

Josie almost jumped out of her skin when she felt her body collide with someone else. Josie quickly turned around to face Hope. 

'You're extra special, something else  
Or maybe it's you

I've been looking for something I want

And, baby, it's you'

Hope grinned at Josie then looked into the bowl. " Are you making cookies without chocolate chips?" 

Josie rolled her eyes then walked around Hope to make her way to the refrigerator. Josie grabbed the chocolate chips out of the refrigerator and set the bowl on the counter top. 

Josie turned towards Hope with a scowl that made Hope grimace. " Now that that's done can you leave? And take those with you. " Josie pointed towards the Laundry bag that was leaned against the bottom of the counter. 

'Um, your pussy is God, and you know  
I think you're so cute when you get high

I've never been good at this nice shit  
But I can try if you like it

It gets hard when you give a fuck  
Get knocked down from some other love

But their best wasn't good enough  
And you're number one to me'

"What's in there?" Hope asked gesturing to the laundry bag. 

Josie groaned impatiently. " They are all your tee-shirts now leave." 

" Why? What's wrong?" Hope queried her hurt blue eyes traveling up to Josie's broken blue ones. 

'You know that it's God, baby, when you're around her

I've been praying for hours

You know that it's God, baby, when you're around her

She's God and I've found her, oh'

" I'm not your property Hope and I don't appreciate you branding me with your scent." 

Hope was now looking at Josie in confusion. " I didn't brand you, why would you think that? "

Josie scoffed not believing that Hope could be such a liar." Oh please, maybe just maybe, it was the man that tried to rob us but went scampering back to us with his tail between his legs because  he supposedly smelled you on me." 

'Your pussy is God, and I'm falling

We're on the same wave when we're talking

I've never been played in a good match

But I win when I hear you say  
I'm cool if you love me, oh

Knocked down from some other love  
But their best wasn't good enough

And you're better off with me'

Hope pursed her lips in thought, she didn't know scent marking in that way was really working. She really needed to try that out for affect. 

" I don't know if you think I'm your new tree to mark, but I'm not." Josie growled out her voice holding nothing but malice. 

" I didn't do it on purpose I promi-" 

'You're extra special, something else  
Or maybe it's you

And I've been looking for something I want  
And baby it's you

You know that it's God, baby, when you're around her

I've been praying for hours

You know that it's God, baby, when you're around her

She's God and I've found her, oh' 

Josie's face turned a red shade that Hope had never seen before as her eyes sparked with a fire that was pure anger. Hope didn't know wether to be turned on or scared.

Josie's eye twitched slightly as the vein in her head throbbed and she opened her mouth to speak. " Actually now that I think about it you've done this before," Hope's eyebrows furrowed as she desperately tried to think of when. " With Jed, when he rejected me he said it was because of a scent, he said it was dripping off me. " 

'Oh (Baby, it's you)  
Your pussy is God, and I (Baby, it's you)

Your pussy is God, and I love it  
Gonna kiss me real hard, make me want it, ah

Your pussy is God and I love it  
Gonna kiss me real hard'

Josie stepped closer to Hope with a menacing look on her face. By now the lights in the room had started flickering, that magic was crackling under Josie's fingertips. 

Josie jabbed her finger at Hope's chest as Hope gulped and backed away. Josie was unintentionally siphoning, this couldn't be good. " That was you wasn't it?" 

Hopes eyes widened as she remembered the earlier question she was pondering and it was most definitely the latter. 

She definitely was scared. 

'You know that it's God, baby, when you're around her

I've been praying for hours

You know that it's God, baby, when you're around her

She's God and I've found her, oh'


	17. Chapter 17

Penelope's party was tomorrow, it was midnight and she was still awake when Penelope's party was just hours away. 

Josie couldn't explain how she had gotten in her current position with her finger jabbing at the Auburn haired girls chest and the lights in the kitchen flickering. 

She just remembered how mad she had gotten and how she had needed to touch hope. to feel the magic come alive beneath her fingers like electric firecracker made her groan in pleasure. 

Josie couldn't help but think that if them sharing magic was this euphoric how would their sex be. Would it be exhilarating and vigorous? 

Josie quietly scolded herself, she was doing it again, she was getting ahead of herself once more. Most of the things she imagined she knew weren't going to happen anytime soon, but all she could do was hope, even if her hope was strongly misguided. 

Josie's mind was going into overdrive. Hope had significantly pissed her off, how could she have the audacity to scent mark her like was a tree or something. 

Caroline had been very assiduous about finding out all about the supposed marking. Her mother hadn't been mad despite what Josie would have thought prior. Her mom had smiled and said that she was happy that Josie was taking a chance that she herself had never taken advantage of.

Josie felt sad for her mom, she could tell that she strongly regretted the decision she had made at her high school graduation. But in all fairness her mother had been just a teenager, a stupid teenager just like Josie was now. There was no way that Caroline could have known that Klaus Mikaelson would die, he had avoided dying for 1,000 years so when Caroline had found out he was going to die you could imagine her shock and heartbreak. Caroline had finally accepted their attraction and he had went and died on her. 

Would josie and hope be that way? Would they deny themselves the satisfaction of being together because of what others may think or what they would think until one of them died? Unlike her mother hope was willing to accept all the parts of Hope, the good and the bad. She didn't care if she was hurt in the process. But Hope sure did, it was all she could ever think about. 

Hope really didn't know what she wanted at this point, she was telling Josie that she was gonna leave and the next she was scent marking her. Josie couldn't keep up. It was impossible to keep up with Hope, her uncontrollable urges were getting worse. 

Hope looked at the seething girl and rested her hands on her shoulders. Josie shrugged Hope's hands off, she didn't want hope to much her right now or she might just punch her in the face. But Hope put her hands back on Josie's shoulders angering Josie further and making one of the lightbulbs in the lights pop which instantly darkened the room. 

" Josie, I didn't mean to, but you have to remember your the one that wanted to wear my shirts and hoodies." Hope pointed out, and she was right, Josie had wanted to wear her shirts and hoodies. Key word had wanted to. 

" Your right, but I don't anymore," Josie walked over and grabbed the laundry bag and shoved it roughly into Hope's arms "You can have them back now." 

Hope scoffed, now Josie was just being overdramatic. 

Hope tossed the laundry bag to the side and stepped closer gently backing Josie against the countertop, squishing Josie between Hope and the smooth marble. Hopes arms coming around Josie to trap her from all ends. 

" And why is that?" Hope was mearly an inch or two from Josie's face, her minty breath fanning Josie's cool skin as she smirked. 

Josie raised an eyebrow and popped a few chocolate chips in her mouth. " Because I'm not your property Hope, I'm done with your mind games, and I'm definitely done chasing you around like some desperate slut." 

Hope's gaze softened immediately and her tight enclosure around Josie fell. " What mind games? I'm not playing any games with you." 

Josie sighed. " You might not realize it Hope but you are and I'm over it, so if you'll excuse me." Josie walked around Hope before heading towards the door. 

Hope ran towards the door blocking Josie's one and only exit. 

Hope ran towards the door blocking Josie's one and only exit. 

Josie rolled her eyes and bounced on her heels, she was getting cold and she was starting to think that the decision to not wear pants in hope that no one would see her was a bad idea. " Move out of the way Hope."

Hope's frown deepened as she let out a barely audible whimper. " Please don't leave me." 

Josie's resolve faltered as did her cold face when she opened her arms for the older girl and Hope gratefully  took her offer. 

Hope swallowed back her tears. " I know it's best for you to leave me but just let me have this one time," Josie shook her head,' There she goes again making decisions for me'

" Please?" Hope begged

Josie nodded as the older girl wrapped her arms around her waist, making sure Josie wouldn't and couldn't change her mind. 

Hope's eyes changed color as her head dipped down into the crevice or Josie's neck, if she was going to do this for the last time she was going to do it right.


	18. Chapter 18

Josie's breath hitched as the older girl roughly backed her into the countertop. Hopes hands wandered from Josie's waist and crept down to her bare thighs. 

Hope used the firm grip she had to lift Josie into her arms. Josie's legs immediately wrapped around Hope's waist as her arms came to encircle the Auburn haired girls waist.

Josie's breath became labored as Hope's lips traced her neck as she ran her nose slowly down Josie's carotid artery. Josie's hands left Hope's back and traveled to her head to yank her down farther into the shallow dip of her neck. 

Hope's hands wandered under Josie's shirt. Hope played with the soft skin at the bottom of Josie's stomach before going up to her belly button then extending her hands to cup her waist.

Hope smiled and peppered gentle kisses down Josie's neck smirking when Josie would let out a moan. Gentle kisses soon turned to fastly bruising hickys as Hope's instincts took over. 

It seemed Hope's wolf was no longer interested in Josie's neck. Hope's gaze was now locked on Josie's pink lips as she debated if she wanted to kiss her or not.

Hope swallowed her pride and leaned forward. Josie's tall body leaned against Hope's as she tried to close the distance. 

Hope swallowed down a moan as Josie's mouth opened up to her. Josie's soft plush lips moved skillfully against Hope's. Hopes hands moved to grip tighter around Josie's thighs as Josie's hands gripped Hope's hair pulling her closer. 

Hope groaned....as Josie basically shoved her forward so that she was roughly pressed against her.  Was Josie trying to make her loose control? 

Hope's canines dropped from her gums and Hope instantly tried to pull away but Josie wasn't having it.

Hope didn't try to break the kiss any longer but when her canines accidentally grazed Josie's lip Hope sprung back. 

The sweet taste of blood and chocolate overtook Hope's senses as she panted. Hopes eyes were wide with horror. She had just bitten Josie, she'd tasted blood for the  first time and she liked it. 

No she didn't like it, she loved it.  

Josie looked over at Hope with slightly guilty eyes and....pity? 

" Hope, it was just a knick. I'm fine really." Josie reached over to touch Hope but the other girl flinched back. 

Hope didn't want to other girls pity, she wanted the other girl to be pissed and just plain upset with her, just like Hope was with herself.

Hope's eyes shone good as her canines ref

Hope furthered the distance between her and Josie as she backed away farther towards the door, Hope grabbed the laundry bag as she went past it. 

Josie breathed out a sigh, She had ruined it, she had ruined her and Hope's possibly last kiss ever by being so pushy that Hope had lost control, that Hope had bitten her. Josie knew that Hope being Hope would never forgive herself for this, its just how she is.  

Josie breathed out a sigh and grabbed her phone, bluetooth speaker, and the uncooked cookie dough that lacked chocolate chips and headed towards her room, she needed a good cry. 

Meanwhile....  
_______________________________

The brunnete lady quietly crept into the building making extra careful to be quiet in fear of interrupting the older woman spell. 

"What are you doing here?" Etta May's voice boomed as she turned around to face the brunette witch. 

The brunette witch cleared her throat. " I just came to check in." She squeaked , her head bowed so that she wouldn't have to look the older woman in the eyes. 

The older lady hummed at that and spoke. " I'm just doing a simple spell, just to check in. To make sure everything's going our way of course." 

The brunette witch nodded her head quickly in agreement " of course." She repeated 

The older lady quirked an eyebrow, her cold expression never faltering " Any other reason your here?" 

The brunette witch shook her head " No ..I just wanted to make sure that everything was going well." 

The Etta May nodded before standing up from her sitting position on the couch. " You can always rest assured that the job will be done when I'm in charge, they are getting along just how we want them to. Soon we will get what we want. " 

The brunette witch nodded before turning around to take her leave, she didn't want to stick around any longer than she had too.... Etta May had a horrible temper.


	19. Chapter 19

After a few minutes of debating Sean knocked on Hope's door, his shoe impatiently tapping the floor, Sean wished Hope would just open the door. What he has to say is pretty important. 

Hope opened the door, clearly fresh out of bed, her clothes were ruffled and she seemed to be rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

Sean didn't wait to be invited in he just moved Hope out of the way and barged in. 

Hope closed the door behind him and made way to face him. " Good morning to you too, and of course you can come in at 6:00 in the morning, no problem." Hope snarked drowsily. 

Sean scuffled a laugh. " I'm sorry, what I have to tell you is important." 

Usually Hope would be all ears but this morning after what happened with Josie felt dreary and sad. " So important that it interrupts my sleep?" 

Sean nodded. " Yes." 

Hope breathed out a sigh as she moved to sit on her bed, not moving to get under the covers in fear that she might fall asleep during this ' important news'. 

Sean swallowed deeply before speaking " It's about you and Josie,-" 

Hope sighed, all she was trying to do was have a Josie free morning. Was that too much to ask? 

" Look Sean, me and Josie will never be together." 

Sean chuckled. " Yes, yes you will. It's destined to be like that." 

This peaked Hope's curiosity. How did he know about their destiny? 

"How do you know about-"

" I can't tell you that, all I can tell you is that your soul is not who they say it is." Sean said secretly wishing that Hope didn't have any questions that he couldn't answer. 

" Then who is my soul?" Hope asked trying to look the boy in the eyes, but he was constantly avoiding her gaze. 

Hope lifted his chin so that he was looking at her, she needed to see his eyes to know he is being completely honest. " Sean. Sean, talk to me" 

" Your soul belongs to Seth Carson, the rumors were wrong, Lily is still Lily but Sebastian and her weren't as close as people thought." Sean gulped in air and continued with the story. 

"In fact Lily hated Sebastian but he was quite taken with her. Lily however had fallen for Seth. And when the witches found out they were angry. The baby she was carrying wasn't Sebastian Trams but Seth Carson's. The Witches were so upset with Lily that she didn't want the marriage they had blessed they told Sebastian themselves." 

" And when he found out..." Sean shook his head at the thought 

Hope was now fully awake and alert nodding her head along with the story. "When he found out what? What happened when he found out!" Hope screeched. 

Sean fiddled with his hands nervously. As if to distract himself from the horror of his answer. 

"He-he had them killed." 

Hope swallowed thickly and her eyes bulged. He had them killed? 

"And what does this have to do with me and Josie?" Hope asked hoping that this whole reincarnation thing wasn't going to turn deadly.

Sean shook his head " Nothing, it's not about who you are it's about finding out who Sebastian is, because he will try to kill you." Hope didn't dare ask who Sebastian was in fear of him not knowing. 

" You only have a week left with Josie." Sean spoke and Hope didn't bother to ask why he thought that.

Hope' s curiosity only peaked. " So how do you fit into all of this?" 

Sean laughed " I don't i'm from the-" Sean's words were silenced by him being unable to speak. 

Sean hummed but words weren't coming out. Hope gathered pencil and paper and brought it to him, he took them before moving to write, and the pencil snapped in half. 5 and a half snapped pencils later Hope assumed that someone or something had prevented him from talking. Hope opened her mouth to tell him but just as fast as he'd appeared at her door he was gone.

All Hope could think of was ' wtf!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: to feed your hungry souls.....your welcomettps://www.instagram.com/p/Btot9dXFsb1/?=ig_share_sheet&igshid=v39wrnmzyfpt


	20. Chapter 20

Josie's day so far...hadn't been the greatest. She had been forced to help out with Penelope's birthday... Even though she didn't feel the same about Penelope anymore. 

The spot that used to hold love and affection for the girl was now filled with spite and hate. Josie couldn't wait until all of this birthday nonsense was over. 

Soon it was night time otherwise known as party time. 

Penelope had said to wear anything she wanted. So Josie just threw on a purple cold shoulder crew neck cut mini dress with some silver heels, she left her hair as is before walking towards the door. 

She was exited very little if at all about this party. The whole school was invited just like most parties at the boarding house, which mean drunk buttholes hitting on you all the while their drunk off their butt. Yeah....this was going to be great. 

Josie headed for the front door and made her way through the thick brush of woods. The woodsy smell of pine and grass moved through her senses as her feet crushed the grass. 

When Josie had made it to where the party was located the party was in full swing. People were already drunk and disorderly. 

Josie made her way into the clubhouse and gawked at the two very large kegs in the middle of the room. ' How could someone drink that much beer?' Josie thought 

She walked further into the clubhouse and was soon met with a slap on the back from Mg.

"Where have you been?" Mg asked . Josie wasn't sure whether he was asking about in general or being late to the party, but whichever one it was Josie just shrugged.

He then walked off to talk to some of his other friends.

Soon just what Josie didn't want to happen happened. Penelope walked up with a look guaranteed to make Josie feel guilty. It seemed that's what everyone wanted her to feel these days....guilt or regret. 

Whatever look it was Josie refused to give in. She didn't feel guilty. She had no reason to. She was the victim here. Penelope was the one who had tried to assault her....not the other way around.

Josie quickly turned around hastily walking the opposite direction. Josie's arm was grabbed and she was spun around to face her ex. 

Penelope's eyes were gently but Josie now knew that she wasn't gentle at all. " We need to talk." Penelope yelled over the loud song that Josie didn't know the name of. 

Josie cleared her throat holding her head up high and pushing her shoulders back with confidence. Josie liked down at Penelope's hand gripping her arm with distaste and snatched her arm away. " We have nothing to talk about ." 

Penelope closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh before opening them again. " Please just.... Just hear me out. Okay?" 

Josie just nodded and let the girl lead her off into the distance. This conversation could potentially be very helpful, she could break up with Penelope once and for all. 

Penelope led them outside, to the back of the clubhouse. There were people back there but it wasn't as noisy as inside. 

Josie clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, eager to get this conversation over with. " So do you have something to say or..." 

Penelope looked up at her and gulped. " I'm sorry for what happened at our date, I don't know what came over me.... I just... I like you so much Josie." 

Josie didn't respond....she didn't know how to respond. How do you forgive someone who has tried to assault you? 

" I- I" Josie suddenly felt a spurge of confidence. " I don't forgive be you... For you trying to assault me or you mixing up my feelings, I have enough problems without you screwing things up for me....and for the record, I don't think I'll ever like you again...or that we'll ever be together again." Josie took an intense pause to gather her words. 

Josie held in a scream or malice. " I don't know if I can forgive you." 

Penelope nodded before walking away. There was nothing else to be said. Josie has clarified everything, including how she felt. 

Josie sighed before making her way back inside the clubhouse... She needed a couple of beers. 

Josie grabbed 2 red Solo cups and filled them to the brim with beer and headed towards the woods, she wanted to be alone. 

When she made it pretty deep into the woods she leaned against the tree and chugged her beers, sips being long forgotten after the couple of months that she had experienced.

The music from the party was still booming and it was still audible from deep inside the woods. The current song was ' S.L.U.T by Bea Miller ' 

Josie's mind fuzzed not in a drunk state but in a calm buzzed one. Josie looked up at the stars...they seemed so content, so peaceful. Why couldn't she be like that? 

Josie had been starring at the sky for an hour and a half before anyone came. The crunches of grass alerted her and she immediately stood tall. 

Over a dozen songs had played and Josie still hadn't gotten tired of the bass of the songs you could feel in the ground. 

Josie looked at the person who had been so kind to graze her presence and sighed. It was just Hope. 

Josie slid back down the tree sitting in her previous spot and starting up at the stars. Hope stared at the girl before sliding down next to her.

Hope looked over at the girl and sighed. " What are you doing Jo?" Her voice gently because the look in Josie's eyes seemed to say that she could break at any minute. 

'Mercy, mercy'

"Just looking at the stars.." Josie whimpered sliding down to where she was now lying on the grass. 

Hope made the same movement as Josie and waited for Josie to finish. The girl had plenty to say, Hope could sense it. 

Josie let a tear fall before quickly wiping it away " There so beautiful, so happy..... Why can't we be that way?" 

Hope didn't know if Josie was referring to people or her and Hope but she gathered Josie in her arms. " I- I'm not sure, maybe some things aren't meant to be." 

'Chains all wrapped around me, around me

Try to break free from the darker part of me

Mercy, mercy, please'

Hope's words only made Josie sadder and Hope gasped as one tear turned to full blown sobs. Hope's eyes widened as she comforted the other girl.

" Hey, our time is limited right now, let's just take it day by day." Hope spoke helping the girl to stand up. 

" What do you mean limited?" 

'I forget myself and my good nature

When I let temptation get the better of me

Oh, mercy me'

Hope thought about telling her but quickly shot the thought down. That would break Josie's heart, shatter it. The broken piece's would never be able to be put back together. 

Hope shook her head and chuckled. " Nothing... I mean nothing." 

Josie nodded and just stood. What happened now? 

'All I see (monster)

Is a monster in me

All I see (monster)

Is a monster in me'

Hope held Josie's face in her hands. " Today, it just me and you .. I promise...anything you want." 

Josie raised an eyebrow. " Anything?" 

Hope nodded and Josie wasted no time. Josie jumped on the other girl. So suddenly that if Hope wasn't a Tribrid she wouldn't have caught her. 

'She is made of skeletons

I tried to bury long ago

Her fingers always on the trigger

Oh, no, no, no'

Josie's legs wrapped around Hope's waist and she chuckled. " What about Landon?" 

Hope sighed. " For the next few days I'm yours..... I will figure out an excuse but I'm yours." 

Josie grinned at that and moved to Kiss Hope. Hope sighed, this was Josie's night.... However far Josie wanted to go, that's how far they'd take it. 

'All I see (monster)

Is a monster in me

All I see (monster)

Is a monster in me'

 

Hope grinned as the other girl pulled her hair in sign for her to participate. And Hope did she participated a little too much. 

Hope pulled back quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes shining gold. Hope's eyes lowered in shame.

'(Oh monster, oh monster

Oh monster, oh monster)

The monster is me

(Oh monster, oh monster  
Oh monster, oh monster)'

Josie shook her hand and raised Hope's head to where they were once again eye level. 

" There's no hiding from me, it's just me and you, there's no reason to hide." Josie spoke softly sensing the other girls hesitance. 

'I want to be the hero you need

I want to be brave, I want to believe

But I take all the light and make it go black

Who could love somebody like that?'

Hope nodded and pulled her hand away from her mouth, her canines were now gone but her eyes still shone a reflective gold. 

She didn't kiss Josie for fear that she might accidentally bite her again but she did place gentle kisses and bruising hickys all down Josie's neck.

Josie sighed. " I can do whatever I want?" 

Hope smirked back. " Whatever you want, I promise." 

Josie just grinned her eyes trailing down Hope's neck before she bent down to place kisses ever do gently down Hope's neck. She stopped when she got to the bottom of her jugular. This seemed like a good place she thought before trying to make a hicky. 

But it didn't turn out like Josie had thought. Hope's eyes widened as the very human teeth that had been biting at her jugular turned to fangs.

'All I see

Is a monster in me

All I see (monster)

Is a monster in me, me'

Josie's eyes widened as she felt her human teeth turn into fangs. Josie's fangs pierced Hope's neck before fully sinking in. Josie moaned as the warm sticky substance filled her mouth. She took gulps at a time, her hunger being greedy and animalistic. 

Hope took Josie by the neck, she felt her heartbeat slowing down, slowly but surely, Josie was taking too much in such little time, Hope prayed that Josie never became a vampire. She'd like deadly. 

Hope had seen this before, screaming and squirming wasn't going to help. She needed to be calm and to try to reach the human side of Josie. 

" Jo, your draining me, it would be nice if you get go." Hope tried, and was vastly unsuccessful seeing as the girl only slowed down her drinking but didn't stop. The smile that Josie gave her while still being attached to her neck and the look in her shining gold eyes slightly scared Hope. 

'(Oh monster, oh monster)

That monster is me

(Oh monster, oh monster)'

" Josie, I'm going to die if you don't stop." Hope purpously failed to mention that she wouldn't stay dead, this was the only leverage she had. 

Josie pulled away from Hope's neck, carefully licking the red substance from her lips before smirking and quirking an eyebrow. She was clearly blood drunk. " What next?" 

Hope gulped, any other time she wouldn't be scared to be with Josie but Josie was on a blood high and her eyes were still shining yellow. 

Hope gulped, why had she said that Josie could do anything to her? She already knew she was going to regret her decision. 

'All I see is a monster

A monster, in me'


	21. Chapter 21

" Lily? Lily?" Seth calls walking hastily around the dirt trying to find his lover. She quite liked to hide; it was her special game. And she seemed to be especially skilled at it today. 

The ache in his chest didn't lessen as he kept inching forward.

Her not having answered made Seth slightly worried but the smile never left his face, he was about to marry the love of his life. She was going to be his wife and he her husband. They were going to have a family, a big one. 

Sean chuckled, his soon to be wife's shoes hanging from under the bushes, her face not visible but her shoes very apparent. 

Sean walked his way over to the brush, his hand traveling through the bushes in search for his soon to be wife. His hands searched helplessly. He grinned when he felt cloth under his fingers. 

" Come on Lily, enough of these games, love." He spread the bushes and grinned, his eyes expecting to see his wife grinning up at him. 

His eyes widened and his breath came out labored and rattled as he dropped to his knees. His now bloody hand raking over his face. 

His eyes watered as he gripped her limp form from the bushes and held her close. He inspected her wounds. She had several scattered around her body that were pretty deep but the main stab wounds we're on her stomach, so many that it was suspicious. 

This was a deliberate killing and whoever did this definitely was aiming to kill their baby. Seth's chest racked with sobs, she had died in her wedding dress. She had been heading to see him, to meet him and to head to get married. 

Lily's body looked as if someone different had tried to cut the baby out of her at the last minute, but her body was so mutilated that it was obvious that Lily and the baby were dead. 

The blood had already left her wounds, it was obvious that she had been here for a while.... She had bled out.

The first person's stabs were so deep and jagged, but the slice over her stomach was precise and vastly accurate to where the baby was. 

Whoever had done this had obviously known she was pregnant, and the only people she had told other than him was Sebastian and the witches. 

Seth choked back a loud sob as he held her close, they were his future, his home. Now Seth had nothing, without the Alpha there was no pack and without the Alpha's queen there was no alpha. 

Seth tilted his head back slightly and howled into the night, his voice shaking the trees. This was a goodbye.... A final goodbye

Seth laid down on the ground, carefully placing his dead  fiance's body next to his. He took her cold hand and interlocked her fingers with his. 

He took his last deep breath before coming to terms with what was happening. He was dying, but he was dying right beside her....so everything was right again. 

And that was the tragic story of the first mated pair.

Josie kicked at the leaves propping her body up, her body going into slight shock before she sprung upright. 

She was currently inside the forrest because she needed to think, but it seemed she had fallen asleep.

What kind of a dream was that? Was that supposed to be some type of warning? We're her and Hope going to die? It had been a week since the woods incident when they had slept together for the first time and Hope and Josie had spent most waking moments together. But a few hours ago Hope had started acting suspiciously. 

She'd muttered about how "The week was up and nothing had happened "  
Which only confused Josie further. 

They'd had such a great time together, despite during the break after the road trip when Josie had spilled the beans about her old crush on Hope. And surprisingly Hope didn't seem mad, she seemed happy and content. Almost like Josie spilling the beans had made her day.

To be perfectly honest Josie didn't used to be scared of Lizzie stealing her....she still was . Josie knew Lizzie didn't like girls....well as far as she knew. But Lizzie always had a way to take things from her, people, relationships, and friends. 

No matter how hard Josie tried her sister always seemed to reign supreme. Josie was always going to be the bothersome twin of the outstanding Lizzie Salztman. 

She was the girl who was always chosen last. Josie sighed, even with her own mate who she was destined to be with she was chosen last. 

When would she be chosen first? With Penelope the girl who couldn't control herself finally gained some self control? Or when Hope finally got sick of Landon? Just when? When was Josie going to get her turn to be picked first? 

More people wanted Hope Mikaelson than a choice few. Some just didn't say anything. Heck most just didn't say anything.   

She'd gotten tired of waiting, her patience was running quite thin. Everything could blow up in her face in a matter of seconds and she'd have no defense. She was wrecking Hope's relationship without as much as a sigh of remorse . She didn't want to do that, she didn't want to be technically a home wrecker. To be completely honest.... Josie thought it was probably the best if she stayed alone. 

She had enough responsibility as is and her confidence dropped a little Everytime Hope got cuddly and cute with Landon. She desperately needed to stop thinking about Hope, obviously this whole mate thing wasn't going to work out. 

Josie was quite okay with that actually, they could still be friends and Josie could try to ignore the aching in her heart as she watched the other girl be happy with someone else. 

Sometimes Josie thought she should leave the boarding school, she didn't really have any use here other than a spare battery. She was a powerful witch yes but so we're Lizzie and Hope. They could handle everything that came at them. 

She could meet other people. Not being with her sister had it's perks, she could be around people without them being ripped away from her like a child from it's mother. 

Maybe she would leave afterall.....


	22. Chapter 22

Goodbyes are always hard. There nowhere near as hard as Hello's because you know at some point you will have to say goodbye or see you later. 

Hope had her fair share of goodbyes. She'd had to say goodbye to her mother, father, and uncle and now she might have to say goodbye to Landon. 

Hope knew not telling him about his mother might ruin their relationship but she hadn't expected him to leave. 

On the other hand with relationships there was Josie, who was also quite mad at her. But in all fairness Hope was quite mad with herself too. She'd stolen the spotlight from Josie all because she thought that's what she had wanted. 

Things weren't so black and white anymore. Hope had been wearing a dress. The dress that her father had given to the love of his life. The woman that Hope had saw paintings of even when she was little. 

Hope hadn't thought about how much they seemed to look like her headmaster until now. Had her father picked the dress out just for Mrs. Caroline? How come Josie and Lizzie's mother had given them the dress? Had it meant so little to her that she didn't want it anymore? 

Hope's head was swirling and she couldn't find it in herself to care about where Landon was going. Why was everyone always so mad that she was protecting them. They needed her protection

Somehow Landon thought that just because he was a phoenix Hope would stop protecting him. That she would stop fearing a death which he wouldn't wake from. 

Even Josie seemed to think that she was expendable and indestructible. That somehow some way Hope couldn't hurt her, and that just wasn't true. 

Any time Hope caught a scent of Josie now all she could think about was the blood that was coursing through that younger witches veins. The very thought of Josie now made Hope smell jasmine and honey. 

What also didn't help was that Sean was nowhere to be found and his supposed week that Josie and Hope had left had passed. 

The week was over and nothing had happened. Nothing.

The only thing that had changed was Hope's uncontrollable temper and night terrors. And Landon's uncalled-for jealousy that was considerably pushing her buttons. 

Something had changed that night that Hope had bitten Josie, it was a small and barely noticeable change but Hope had definitely noticed. Her gums were aching. It wasn't a bad ache but one that Hope remembered having when her canines finally came out. 

And that definitely wasn't a good sign. 

Things were slowly but surely happening just like her Aunt Freya had said they would. The craving  for Josie's blood had started to get worse and Josie  had already bitten her..... Heck she hadn't bitten her she had mauled Hope's neck and even after a week it was still sore. 

Hope somehow knew that Sean had to be telling the truth, the earnest look in his eyes had told it all. He was scared for her.....for them.

Somehow he knew what was going to happen but he said more than he was supposed to. Suddenly Hope wondered if Sean was ok. 

She'd had enough people get hurt in order to save or warn her and she didn't need anymore. 

Hope's attempts as resting were very much useless. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't focus on anything let alone sleeping.

Her soft bedsheets and pillows under her body doing nothing for her relaxation. Hope had tossed and turned for probably more than an hour and she was still very much awake. 

Hope breathed out a sigh. She was going to take a much needed walk through the woods, hopefully that would clear her head. 

When Hope got to her clearing in the woods she stripped herself of her clothes and shifted. 

Hope's shifting made her feel at peace, it always made her feel calm so she decided to give it a shot. What was the worst that could happen?

Hope's wolf laid on the ground, it's muzzle hidden by the position of it's  paws. As she tried to catch a nap in this form instead, hoping that it would make her fall asleep. 

Hope was just getting comfortable when she heard a the crunching of grass. A growl sounded in Hope's throat as she sniffed in the direction of danger, hoping that it was someone from the boarding school. 

The familiar scent of jasmine and honey surrounding Hope's senses and drowned her. Oh it was definitely Someone from the boarding school alright.  Someone in the sky was definitely trying to tempt her and she didn't like it. 

Hope settled back on her paws and looked at Josie with slight interest as she made herself apparent. Josie didn't smile at all before sitting down, her back facing a tree as she looked everywhere but at the white wolf. Josie didn't seem to be interested in Hope in the slightest and seemed quite upset with her. 

The wolf's piercing blue eyes made Josie nervous as she tried to avoid her gaze. The wolf made her way over to Josie, her paws crunching the grass under her feet.

Josie breathed out a heavy sigh, one that Hope could tell was of pure stress. " Just leave me alone Hope. Nobody said that just because we're beside each other that we have to talk. " 

That made the wolf whimper and stop all movements that could get her closer to the brunette. Hope was surprised that she wasn't mauling Josie like she had tried to do with Landon when he'd come to the woods while she was wolfed out. 

Josie ignored the wolf's whining and looked up at the stars hoping to escape her mess of a life. She still hadn't read the journal Penelope had given her and she didn't know when she would, or if she ever would. 

For now Josie just wanted to look at the stars and not think. And Hope was perfectly fine with just that. 

So there they sat for the whole night in complete and utter silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: does anyone kind of ship Raf with Jed now? Idk why but I kinda got a cute vibe but maybe I'm just crazy


	23. Chapter 23

The drifting off the darkness that was Hope's existence floated beside her. Her body gliding in the sticky mud abyss as her mind filled with nothing but darkness. 

Love ..... She'd jumped inside the pit for love, the affliction that she no longer understood. Her feelings and emotions had come to only one point. 

Her memories were still there, fresh and ripe as ever. However the feelings that were conveyed in the memories were gone. 

She could remember all her loved ones... And all the emotions she brought to them but not the ones they brought to her. 

This was her own personal hell. One made seemingly to torture her, to scar her. Images of Raphael being a wolf forever clawed at her insides. Pictures of Lizzie dying at the hands of her twin....her other half etched into her memory. Pictures of Landon dying and never coming back stabbed her deep in the heart. 

But the implanted memories of Josie tearing into some poor humans neck like a Savage animal probed and picked at her brain all the while the victim squirmed and whimpered as it's neck was mauled. 

Disgust didn't breach Hope as she watched her mate rip apart the human. She wasn't satisfied but she was just fine with watching the brunette get her fill.

This darkness reached for her fears, her insecurities... Her friends.... Her loved ones

It wasn't the darkness of the pit no.... It was much worse. It was the darkness of her mind. The desires that ached in her bones, the pull that she felt in her gums. The sin. The evil. 

The want to hurt and crush anything she could get her hands on, the only problem was that she couldn't touch anything. Her hands were trapped in the black goo that filled the floors of Triad. 

Hope didn't even bother to shake the thoughts out of her head. What was the use? She was going to be down here for a while. The darkness was going to consume her no matter what so she might as well give in. 

After all what was wrong with giving in to a little mental sin?

_____________________

The floors creaked livening the eerie feeling that ached in the younger witches bones. 

She felt a shiver go down her spine as she walked over the bones. She wasn't sure if they were human or animal, but she wasn't interested in finding out. 

She didn't have any form of good news to tell the elder which and she was already regretting coming in the first place. 

The younger witch made her way inside the building and walked towards the middle of the room. 

She flicked her hand before revealing Etta May who had been hiding herself with a cloaking spell. Etta May looked back at the brunette witch before going back to staring at the fire place.

The younger witch kicked at the rubble under her feet, her nervousness flooding the room. " We have a problem Etta May." 

Etta May looked up at the young witch and sighed. " And what would that be?" 

The younger witch pursed her lips before speaking, the squeak in her voice revealing how scared she was of the other girls reaction. " Hope Mikaelson is dead." 

Etta May grinned, and a throaty laugh breached her lips. " Yes, and?" 

The younger witch frowned. " I somehow still remember her." 

Etta May scoffed. " You remember her because I will it to be that way, and when I will it to change it will." 

The younger witches frown only deepened as she tried to understand what the older witch was trying to convey. " Won't her death interfere with the plan?" 

Etta May shook her head. " No. If anything it will help us. We've gotten what we wanted from her." 

The younger witches brows furrowed. " And what is it again that we wanted from her, Etta May?" 

Etta May's scowl only deepened as the younger witches utter stupidity made her temples ache. " Her blood. We wanted her to give the girl her blood." 

The younger witch didn't even ask what the older witch meant. She obviously hadn't been informed on this part of the plan. She'd only been told about the goal. 

Etta May stared blankly at the fire place before sitting back on the dusty couch. " It has been done. There's nothing in the world that can stop it now. " 

The laugh that left Etta May's mouth was etched with darkness, not a twinkle of anything good was in her eyes. " Especially not Hope Mikaelson." 

The younger witch thought that the remark was a bit rude considering that the teenage girl was dead but she didn't comment. Even when the older witch was in a good mood it only took a moment for her to snap.  

So she left, saving her questions for another day and going to read up on the rules of blood exchange.....because clearly she was missing something.


	24. Chapter 24

Pens and needles

Pens and needles 

Pens and needles 

Pens and needles 

Pens and needles pens and.....

Josie walked up the dark stairs, her feet bare and her body clad in only sleep shorts and a tank top...

It was freezing here, speaking of here. Where was she? 

It was all darkness, there was no light what's so ever. Josie's arms were becoming littered with goosebumps as she walked farther up the stairs. 

The cold floors only furthered her shivering. The stairs seemed impossibly long and tiring. It was going to be a while before she made it to the top. 

There were pricks at her feet as if she was walking on soft nails through shoes. It didn't hurt but it was very uncomfortable

Hope shook her head in annoyance. Little peaks of things she used to worry about poked at her brain, picking apart at the sensitive memories. 

Hope had one type of day that she was able to be happy, and content and that was during the nothing hour. During this hour, or so since Hope didn't have a watch.  You have no specific emotional range, you just shoot at whatever emotion you want. 

Today worry and anguish were playing at her mind, finding sensitive memories that Hope simply didn't want to remember. Unbearable ones about all she'd left behind. 

All those that could be dead ..... That didn't have Hope's blood in time. The heart breaking possibility made Hope feel like she would crumble. 

We're they dead after all? She refused to think of their name, the very thought made Hope want to break into millions of tiny pieces and never become whole again. 

We're they as stubborn as they always were and had refused to take Hope's  blood if Hope wasn't present? 

Hope had no time to be Grimm she needed to get out to of here.... But how? How would she possibly be able to get out of this pit? The only way she had gotten in her in the first place was by a mistake, a blip in the universe that allowed for Hope to be conceived in the first place. 

What is she never saw the other girls face again? What if the destiny had been fulfilled by Hope's death and the story completed?  

What if she decided that fighting for Hope wasn't  worth anything anymore and she was going to be with Penelope and live a long and healthy life full of joy and contentment? Maybe that was what she deserved.... Happiness? Contentment?

The gentle sound of feat walking on floors echoed in the darkness. Hope's eyes had now widened as she got prepared for a fight. Maybe Landon's brother was back to urk her. 

Hope's body shook with a cold chill as she stepped blindly into the darkness hoping that she was approaching correctly. 

Hope hummed as she felt the body heat of another in front of her now still body. Wait warm? Nobody in Malivore was warm, or so she assumed. She hadn't met anyone in Malivore except herself and she was always as cold as ice so she assumed that's how it would be for everyone.... apparently not. 

Hopes eyes suddenly gold, an ability she had no longer knew she possessed. Tears swelled in Hope's eyes as she looked upon the person. She looked so different than when Hope had last seen her. Her complexion that had previously taken on a sickly grey tone was back to natural state. 

A tear fell from Hope's eye as she looked at the girl who seemed so similar but so different that who she had known her as. 

" Josie?" Hope whispered, her voice barely inaudible as she choked back more tears and Rose a hand to cup Josie's cheek.

Josie gave the Auburn haired girl a once over, sure she was cute but that didn't explain why she felt like she knew the girl on a personal level.

Josie frowned, why did this girl know her name and why was she so openly touching her? 

Josie stepped back out of Hope's reach making Hope's hand fall back at her side. Josie shook her head and averted her eyes. 

" I'm sorry miss but do I know you?" Josie spoke, her tone meek and mild. This Josie was somehow different that the one Hope had left behind. She had to be missing something, an edge wasn't there that had to have been influenced by Hope in some way since it was no longer there. 

Hope found this version of Josie to be very cute. Compliant and mild, though Hope preferred the Josie with a bit of a temper. 

Hope wasn't at all surprised by Josie's lack of knowledge on who Hope was, on who they were. It seemed that Hope's death had affected that to, they might not still be soulmates. 

Maybe when Hope died the whole 2 parts of 1 soul thing had died. Though if the soulmate bond died so did their relationship.... She was now nothing to Josie. There was nothing tying Hope to Josie and for some reason that made Hope want her all the more.  

Hope smiled sadly but didn't break her steady gaze of staring into Josie's chocolate brown eyes. " No, you don't, you just look like someone I used to know." 

Josie nodded and looked back up at Hope " So where am I?" 

Josie thought that the other girl seemed interesting and she wanted to know more but first she wanted to know where she was and how she'd gotten here? 

Hope opened her mouth to answer the brunettes question but she was stopped as her eyes widened and the younger girl disappeared before her eyes. 

Hope guessed it just wasn't meant to be.


	25. Chapter 25

Josie tossed inside her bed as her dreams poked through her thoughts. Josie was sweating profusely as her body struggled against the fog of her mind. 

Find the youngest Mikaelson...

Find the youngest Mikaelson...

Find the youngest Mikaelson...

Find the youngest Mikaelson..

Josie's heartbeat got faster and faster until she sprung forward in her bed, her sweat soaked hair clinging to her forehead and her shirt sticking to her body in a way that couldn't be expressed by any word other than uncomfortable. 

Her brows furrowed as she was swallowed in her own thoughts. Who was that girl? Was she supposed to know her somehow? If so she definitely didn't remember her. 

Josie was absolutely positive she didn't know the girl, but what was it that she felt like she did? Like she was supposed to. 

Josie's stomach lurched and she swept herself from the bed. She felt like she was going to be sick. Josie's hard footsteps echoed on the floor as she sprinted for the bathroom, in hopes that she would make it in time. 

She made it in time to the toilet but found that she her stomaches had nothing therefore she was forced to dry heave. Josie parted from the toilet bowl to wash her hands even tough they weren't dirty. 

The brunette girl carefully studied her  face in the mirror. Her eyes seemed lifeless and the bags under her eyes seemed to worsen every second that she stood glancing at herself. She seemed perfectly content with life as of late, so what was wrong with her body? 

Josie walked away from the mirror and headed back to her room, hoping that this time she could have uninterrupted rest. But she was stopped at her door by a eerie voice. 

Find the youngest Mikaelson...

The voice was a creepy whisper and it only got louder as Josie continued to try to enter her room. 

FIND THE YOUNGEST MIKAELSON! 

The voice was now booming inside her head and it sounded very displeased by Josie's lack of listening. It was obvious the voices owner had a fiery temper. 

Josie stomped her foot and turned around, an annoyed grumble growing in her throat as she headed for the library, a place that she had no business going to this early in the morning. 

At this point Josie didn't care who she woke up, her sleep was being interrupted and she was beyond irritated. Josie lazily stomped her way towards the M section of the library and quickly found the book of Mikaelson family history. 

The book didn't seem at all recent and was very biased sounding, leaving Josie wondering who had wrote it and why hadn't they updated it. 

An hour later Josie was just as stuck as she had been an hour prior. The only useful information that Josie had was that the last place that the Mikaelson's were on record was New Orleans. Though Josie was still stuck because that wasn't the most recent location and the book said nothing about a youngest Mikaelson. 

Though the voice hadn't said anything since the brunette had set out for the library Josie wasn't so sure that she wanted to be screamed at. 

Josie thought about it for a minute before heading towards her dad's office. Upon arrival she discovered that he wasn't there which would make the whole ordeal go alot smoother. 

Josie slid open her the drawer on her dad's desk where she knew he kept the keys and pulled out the main key and all of the others. Josie didn't want anyone coming after her, she needed to do this in her own. Josie also took a few hundreds from the secret emergency fund and said a silent sorry to her dad before running to the car. 

" Josie?" A voice called making the brunette girl stop in her tracks and turn around to face whoever it was. 

Josie was now facing a sleepy Pedro who seemed to have just gotten out of bed, he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes like a child... Well he was a child. His curly hair was disheveled but very much still curly. He was holding a blankie so tightly to his chest that Josie almost awwed..... Almost. 

Josie bent down to Pedro to give him a hug that he sunk into. Though Lizzie was mean to him most times she was still his favorite, which meant he was going to ask. 

" Where are you going Josie?" Pedro drawled in a very sleepy voice. 

Josie didn't want to lie to the kid but she knew if she was truthful he would run to Lizzie to tell her just what happened and she would tell their dad.... Or maybe she wouldn't for a price. 

" I'm just going to take some stuff to my dad, ok? Go back to sleep Pedro." Josie cringed, it was more like she was taking some stuff from her dad, but Pedro didn't know the difference between her lies and truths. 

Pedro nodded resulting in Josie breathing out a sigh of relief. As soon as Pedro turned around Josie sprinted for the car not stopping her rush until she was in the car with the doors locked. 

She had been taught how to drive but what did you do when you got in the car again? Josie sat there for a minute before putting on her seatbelt and adjusting the mirror so she could see, the seat was right where she needed it  since her father was also tall. Josie set off, trying to remember how to drive as she did so. 

Josie prayed that she didn't get into a wreck. 

' New Orleans here I come.' Josie thought briefly before she hit the Hwy.


	26. Chapter 26

The night was quiet. Josie was quite at peace with her mind, she was alone. For the first time in a very long time she was all by herself, independent from her friends, Twin.... relationship complications. 

Josie was completely and utterly free. Josie frowned as she heard the sound of patting feet before a white/grey blur broke from the bushes and revealed a wolf. 

She was herself in the dream and seemed to know who the person was since she let them rest their head on her leg. She didn't acknowledge the person though, she almost seemed like she was ignoring them. 

Had they done something to upset her ?

She seemed unhappy and unwilling to talk. 

Josie's interest peaked as the mysterious wolf in the dream got up from its comfortable position beside Josie and started to turn into a person. 

The sound of cracking bones made The tell-tale crunching sound before the once wolf was a person, or well a girl. A naked girl to be exact, the auburn haired girl was peering down at her with what Josie only could have perceived as confusion . 

The girl didn't at all seem shy about her nakedness, she acted as if she was around people nude all of the time. Which  judging with how comfortable she was that was probably the case. 

The girl awkwardly sat down beside her and cleared her throat, obviously hoping to coax something out of  the brunette. 

The dream Josie shook her head and didn't look away from the stars. Hope took the silence as much needed and didn't try to speak again. 

Josie sprung upright in her seat and hastily studied her surroundings. She remembered now. 

She was currently in a parking lot, parked and settled. She'd gotten sleepy a few minutes away from New Orleans and had decided to stop and sleep a little before she got into a car accident. 

Josie gently wiped the sleep from her eyes and started up her engine. The gentle sound of the car coming to life alerted her of her dream. Who was this wolf girl and why did she act as if she knew her though Josie didn't remember her. 

The wolf girl had walked up to her fearlessly and had stood naked before her unfazed. Had they? This was a wild thought but.... Had they been around eachother naked before? 

Josie knew that it was impossible but Josie felt as if she had seen the girl naked before and leisurely so. In the other dream the girl had looked... different somehow, worn down and overall just tired. In tonight's dream she had seemed still fully functional though slightly disheartened she was nowhere near as bad as she had seemed in the previous dream. Had this been before? 

These " dreams" felt more like memories and Josie felt as if she was missing the big picture. 

Josie decided not to overthink it and just to drive, so that's what she did. She got back on the road and drove slowly, almost painfully so. 

Why was she driving so slow? She couldn't help but feel as if she was  unconsciously stalling though she had no reason to. What could she possibly be so afraid of that she was postponing getting there? 

The voice had said to " Find the youngest Mikaelson." And that's what she was trying to do. 

But her gut was telling her that what she would come to find would not only shock her, but would also change her life.

Josie soon found that she couldn't escape anymore, she had lost track of time and was now entering the french quarter. 

She was amazed at the various smells and lively-ness of the place. It seemed as though the streets were awfully crouded and would only get worse so she parked her van, making sure to grab her money and stuff her Keys in her pocket. 

There was exciting music playing that made her subconsciously want to dance, though she was in no dancing mood. She hadn't bothered to get a house number so she was just going by the picture that she had seen in the book, which was proving too be more irritating with every step. 

It seemed as if she had been walking forever, her feet hurt, her skull ached,  and she was getting nowhere. She felt as if she was walking in circles and she very well may have been. 

She wanted water and a place to sit, the Mikaelson house seemed to be nowhere in sight and she was getting tired. 

Her feet ached and so did her stomach, all in all she suddenly felt awful. Josie looked around, there seemed to be a bar near her, it seemed to have some customers so it couldn't have been that bad. Josie took a left and headed in, the aura was pretty decent but she felt as though she should keep her guard up. 

She sat down an empty seat at the crowded bar sighed. Was she having a difficult day or what? First there was an annoying voice in her head leading her to New Orleans and then her body had decided to fail her. Why did this have to happen to her? 

Josie waved over the bartended to ask for a drink and he happily complied giving her a nod before leaving to get it. Josie rested her head on her hands as she waited patiently for her water to come. She felt so dehydrated. 

The barely audible clang was the only sound that alerted Josie that her drink had arrived. She easily took big gulps and got her fill, before she knew it she was at the bottom of the glass and ready for more. 

She cued the bartender over again and asked for another. She breathed out a sigh and picked at her nails. Had she really come all this way for just a voice? How crazy was she? That voice could have been anything, anyone trying to coax her into her own demise. 

A gentle pull at her shirt snapped her out of her thoughts and made her look up. Her eyebrows scrunched up when she discovered that there was nobody up there. Josie shrugged and went back to contemplating but when the tug happened again she had no choice but to look down, and there below her feet was a boy with a caramel skin tone and a smile as wide as it could stretch, he could't have been more than four. 

His hazel eyes stuck out and immediately attracted her attention as for now they seemed green . What unique eyes he had, they seemed to be drawing her in and making her dizzy. She felt as if she had seen those eyes before. Perhaps she had but she just didn't remember. 

Josie crouched down on the stool to be able to speak to him without difficulty. He was pretty short considering that he was a child and she and her stool were pretty tall, so didn't want him to think that she was mean or uninterested. 

" Hi!" Josie spoke clearly wondering if he needed anything. 

His wide eyes peered up at her, caging her in and making her dizzy once again.   
" Hi," he spoke in a quiet but powerful voice. " Are you Josie?" 

Josies eyes widened because she had no clue how this child could have possibly known her name, she didn't live here and she knew no-one. Had she heard his voice before? 

" Hey!" A voice yelled from behind her. " What have I told you about wandering off." The voice had sounded like a woman. 

The way the little boy's eyes widened slightly larger and his shoulders tensed up told Josie that either that was his mom or a family member. 

Josie felt as if she should know this voice too but she couldn't recall. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/n: Ive been gone fir a long time haven't I? Well I'm back now and ready to write so expect more chapters soon. Ive been pretty busy these past few months between private life and school so I haven't had much time but I will eventually get back on my regular updating schedule. Im sorry for the wait ~ Inlovewitthemoney


	27. Chapter 26

The night was quiet. Josie was quite at peace with her mind, she was alone. For the first time in a very long time she was all by herself, independent from her friends, Twin.... relationship complications. 

Josie was completely and utterly free. Josie frowned as she heard the sound of patting feet before a white/grey blur broke from the bushes and revealed a wolf. 

She was herself in the dream and seemed to know who the person was since she let them rest their head on her leg. She didn't acknowledge the person though, she almost seemed like she was ignoring them. 

Had they done something to upset her ?

She seemed unhappy and unwilling to talk. 

Josie's interest peaked as the mysterious wolf in the dream got up from its comfortable position beside Josie and started to turn into a person. 

The sound of cracking bones made The tell-tale crunching sound before the once wolf was a person, or well a girl. A naked girl to be exact, the auburn haired girl was peering down at her with what Josie only could have perceived as confusion . 

The girl didn't at all seem shy about her nakedness, she acted as if she was around people nude all of the time. Which  judging with how comfortable she was that was probably the case. 

The girl awkwardly sat down beside her and cleared her throat, obviously hoping to coax something out of  the brunette. 

The dream Josie shook her head and didn't look away from the stars. Hope took the silence as much needed and didn't try to speak again. 

Josie sprung upright in her seat and hastily studied her surroundings. She remembered now. 

She was currently in a parking lot, parked and settled. She'd gotten sleepy a few minutes away from New Orleans and had decided to stop and sleep a little before she got into a car accident. 

Josie gently wiped the sleep from her eyes and started up her engine. The gentle sound of the car coming to life alerted her of her dream. Who was this wolf girl and why did she act as if she knew her though Josie didn't remember her. 

The wolf girl had walked up to her fearlessly and had stood naked before her unfazed. Had they? This was a wild thought but.... Had they been around eachother naked before? 

Josie knew that it was impossible but Josie felt as if she had seen the girl naked before and leisurely so. In the other dream the girl had looked... different somehow, worn down and overall just tired. In tonight's dream she had seemed still fully functional though slightly disheartened she was nowhere near as bad as she had seemed in the previous dream. Had this been before? 

These " dreams" felt more like memories and Josie felt as if she was missing the big picture. 

Josie decided not to overthink it and just to drive, so that's what she did. She got back on the road and drove slowly, almost painfully so. 

Why was she driving so slow? She couldn't help but feel as if she was  unconsciously stalling though she had no reason to. What could she possibly be so afraid of that she was postponing getting there? 

The voice had said to " Find the youngest Mikaelson." And that's what she was trying to do. 

But her gut was telling her that what she would come to find would not only shock her, but would also change her life.

Josie soon found that she couldn't escape anymore, she had lost track of time and was now entering the french quarter. 

She was amazed at the various smells and lively-ness of the place. It seemed as though the streets were awfully crouded and would only get worse so she parked her van, making sure to grab her money and stuff her Keys in her pocket. 

There was exciting music playing that made her subconsciously want to dance, though she was in no dancing mood. She hadn't bothered to get a house number so she was just going by the picture that she had seen in the book, which was proving too be more irritating with every step. 

It seemed as if she had been walking forever, her feet hurt, her skull ached,  and she was getting nowhere. She felt as if she was walking in circles and she very well may have been. 

She wanted water and a place to sit, the Mikaelson house seemed to be nowhere in sight and she was getting tired. 

Her feet ached and so did her stomach, all in all she suddenly felt awful. Josie looked around, there seemed to be a bar near her, it seemed to have some customers so it couldn't have been that bad. Josie took a left and headed in, the aura was pretty decent but she felt as though she should keep her guard up. 

She sat down an empty seat at the crowded bar sighed. Was she having a difficult day or what? First there was an annoying voice in her head leading her to New Orleans and then her body had decided to fail her. Why did this have to happen to her? 

Josie waved over the bartended to ask for a drink and he happily complied giving her a nod before leaving to get it. Josie rested her head on her hands as she waited patiently for her water to come. She felt so dehydrated. 

The barely audible clang was the only sound that alerted Josie that her drink had arrived. She easily took big gulps and got her fill, before she knew it she was at the bottom of the glass and ready for more. 

She cued the bartender over again and asked for another. She breathed out a sigh and picked at her nails. Had she really come all this way for just a voice? How crazy was she? That voice could have been anything, anyone trying to coax her into her own demise. 

A gentle pull at her shirt snapped her out of her thoughts and made her look up. Her eyebrows scrunched up when she discovered that there was nobody up there. Josie shrugged and went back to contemplating but when the tug happened again she had no choice but to look down, and there below her feet was a boy with a caramel skin tone and a smile as wide as it could stretch, he could't have been more than four. 

His hazel eyes stuck out and immediately attracted her attention as for now they seemed green . What unique eyes he had, they seemed to be drawing her in and making her dizzy. She felt as if she had seen those eyes before. Perhaps she had but she just didn't remember. 

Josie crouched down on the stool to be able to speak to him without difficulty. He was pretty short considering that he was a child and she and her stool were pretty tall, so didn't want him to think that she was mean or uninterested. 

" Hi!" Josie spoke clearly wondering if he needed anything. 

His wide eyes peered up at her, caging her in and making her dizzy once again.   
" Hi," he spoke in a quiet but powerful voice. " Are you Josie?" 

Josies eyes widened because she had no clue how this child could have possibly known her name, she didn't live here and she knew no-one. Had she heard his voice before? 

" Hey!" A voice yelled from behind her. " What have I told you about wandering off." The voice had sounded like a woman. 

The way the little boy's eyes widened slightly larger and his shoulders tensed up told Josie that either that was his mom or a family member. 

Josie felt as if she should know this voice too but she couldn't recall. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/n: Ive been gone fir a long time haven't I? Well I'm back now and ready to write so expect more chapters soon. Ive been pretty busy these past few months between private life and school so I haven't had much time but I will eventually get back on my regular updating schedule. Im sorry for the wait ~ Inlovewitthemoney


End file.
